


Shattered Souls (rewrite)

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Azkaban, Bella Bashing, Bottom Harry, Empath Harry, Harry/Edward - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rape, Slash, Torture, harry/cedric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban after the Triwizard Tournament for supposedly killing Cedric Diggory. Can he survive without his soul mate? Is his soul mate dead or alive?





	1. Chapter 1

So, as you can see, I'm rewriting one of my first fics that I wrote years ago. I will be posting as I go, but I will also be working on other fics in between.

I hope you enjoy the new version.

Please review

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

***HP 

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt sat nervously in his chair in front of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's desk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was here to tell him some rather shocking news. News that was both good and devastating. News that was going to rock the wizarding world to its core.

"Kingsley, my old friend, what a pleasure and a surprise to see you. Would you like some tea, or perhaps a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Grimacing, Kingsley shook his head no. "No thank you, headmaster. I'm afraid that I have come bearing some rather distressing news. Good news, but still distressing and heartbreaking."

Frowning, Dumbledore nodded his head. "Very well, Kingsley, let's hear your news."

Kingsley took a deep breath preparing himself to break the news to Dumbledore. He knew that what he was about to tell him was going to upset the older wizard. "I just left Madam Bones' office where she just finished interrogating none other than Peter Pettigrew."

At the mention of Peter's name, Albus sat up straighter. Both the Order of the Phoenix and the aurors had been searching for the rat animagus ever since he was spotted close to a year ago in the graveyard following the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Even though they had yet to capture the traitor, his appearance had been enough to finally get Sirius Black a fair trial. Sirius was now a free wizard, cleared of all wrongly accused charges.

"Peter has finally been apprehended?" Dumbledore asked in shock and excitement.

"He has indeed," Kingsley professed proudly, his chest puffing out. "I, myself, apprehended him earlier today after spotting him coming out of Borgin and Burkes."

"Congratulations," Dumbledore praised. "I'm sure Sirius and Remus will be very happy to hear that the person responsible for James and Lily's death will finally be going to Azkaban. This is very much good news, I fail to see what's so distressing about it. We should all be celebrating."

Kingsley nervously rubbed his hand over his bald head. "Amelia and Rufus interrogated Peter for hours under the influence of Veritaserum, not only did he confess to betraying the Potters and killing twelve muggles and framing Black, but he also told them something shocking. Albus, Harry Potter is innocent."

Dumbledore felt his heart drop to his feet. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

Kingsley closed his eyes against the stinging of his tears that were threatening to fall. "Harry is innocent," he repeated weakly. "Harry didn't kill Cedric Diggory in the graveyard that night during the third task. The only person Harry killed that night was the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort. Albus, we sent an innocent fourteen year old boy to Azkaban."

Albus shook his head no in disbelief. "Kingsley, I-I think you better start at the beginning." Opening his desk drawer with a trembling hand, he grabbed two of his special lemon drops, his special drops that were laced heavily with a calming draught.

Clearing his throat, Kingsley inclined his head. "As you know, Barty Crouch JR, disguised as Alastair Moody, entered Harry's name in the tournament, tricking the Goblet of Fire. When both Harry and the Diggory boy grabbed the cup, it portkeyed them to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. It was there that we all assumed Harry killed Cedric to claim the cup and the glory for himself, but we now know that that wasn't what happened."

Dumbledore paled at hearing that. "Please continue," he ordered shakily, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"We all thought that Potter was guilty," Kingsley said sadly. "During Harry's trial, all his friends stepped forward claiming that Harry had been acting strange ever since his name came out of the goblet. They claimed that he had become secretive and was disappearing all hours of the night and day. Even your professors claimed that Harry had been acting different. His grades, which had always been average, had greatly improved, and he was in the running for being top of his year."

"Yes, I remember, his professors came to me claiming that Harry was cheating, or was using his invisibility cloak to sneak into the restricted section of the library to learn more advanced magic."

"During the trial," Kingsley continued, "Ronald Weasley also claimed that Harry refused to go to the Burrow with him that Christmas and when he returned to Hogwarts, he said that Harry's magic felt different and much stronger."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I, myself, noticed the changes in Harry's magic. His magic did feel incredibly stronger, but it didn't feel dark so I wasn't concerned."

Kingsley sighed. "This is such a mess, Albus. I remember during the trial Harry just sitting up there on the stand, not once did he proclaim that he was innocent. What were we all supposed to think? We all thought he was guilty of murder."

"That's not entirely true, the Weasley twins never believed that he was guilty. They still storm my office at least once a week crying that Harry is innocent and begging me to allow them to visit him in Azkaban. Can you imagine? Molly would have my head if I took her boys to that cursed island. But that's not all, strangely enough, Severus has also always stood behind Harry's innocence, and Severus despises the boy. I could never understand that."

"They were right," Kingsley said brokenly, his hands shaking. "Severus and the twins are right, Harry Potter is innocent. Harry wasn't sneaking in to the restricted section of the library or disappearing for nefarious reasons. Harry was simply in love."

Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop. "In love! Harry Potter was in love?" He had been watching Harry closely at that time, and he had never seen the boy hanging around any witches.

"Yes! Harry was in love and he had been sneaking around the castle to meet up with his lover, another young man. It seems Harry was afraid to admit his sexual preferences to his friends and he wasn't ready for the world to find out that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was gay. The other young man was also afraid to tell his father that he was gay and in a very strong and loving relationship with another young man."

Dumbledore felt numb, how had he not known this? He knew everything that went on in his school. "How did Pettigrew come across this information?"

"He was here, in his animagus form, spying on Potter for the Dark Lord. When the rat wasn't here Crouch was spying for him. The two of them would take their memories back to the thing that was Voldemort at the time. Voldemort knew everything that was going on here at the School and with Harry."

"Who was Harry's boyfriend?" Dumbledore demanded. Not once did he ever suspect that Harry was gay, he had assumed, at the time, that Harry and Ginny Weasley would end up getting together. Ginny Weasley had had a crush on Harry ever since her first year, and the witch had reminded him a lot of Lily Potter, and Potter men always had a weakness for red heads.

Kingsley ignored Dumbledore's question, he needed to get everything out first before he dropped the big bomb. "The reason Harry's grades improved so greatly was because he was dating a seventh year and they would spend hours studying together. Harry had wanted to become a healer so he was working extra hard."

Dumbledore lowered his head, that was another thing he didn't know. He didn't know that Harry aspired to be a healer, he thought that the boy would follow in his father's footsteps and become an auror. Harry would have made an amazing healer, he was very caring and empathic. He often wondered if Harry was becoming an empath, the gift ran in the Potter blood, though they hadn't birthed an empath in generations. Harry being an empath would explain why the dementors affected him so strongly.

"Albus," Kingsley said gravely, "the reason that Harry didn't go to the Burrow with Ronald that Christmas, was because him and his boyfriend bonded over the holiday break."

This time Dumbledore did choke on his lemon drop. Coughing and spluttering, he looked at Kingsley with watery eyed. "Bonded, are you sure?" Bonding was very serious in their world, it was even more serious than marriage.

Pursing his lips, Kingsley nodded his head. "We went digging and found the official paperwork at the Ministry. It seems Harry snuck out of Hogwsrts over Christmas vacation and met his lover at Gringotts. It was the goblins who performed bonding, and not just a normal bonding. Albus, it was a soul bond." 

Dumbledore was shocked speechless. Soul mate bonds were the strongest and rarest bonds in the world and could only be performed by true soul mates. To find your true soul mate was damn near impossible, and as far as he knew the last soul bonding was performed over five hundred years ago. True souls mates were so rare that if one mate died, the other would follow shortly after because once found, soul mates couldn't live without each other.

"That explains the change in Harry's magic," Dumbledore whispered. "A soul bonding would have merged their magic together, completely altering it."

"That's what the goblins told us when we questioned them." Kingsley agreed.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Kingsley, we must find Harry's poor soul mate, the boy must be suffering greatly with Harry in Azkaban. This past year must of been torture on him, soul mates suffer incredible pain if they don't receive daily contact with their soul mates. I have read stories of where they can slip into comas and die. We must take this young man to see Harry immediately. Who is Harry's soul mate?"

Kingsley looked into Dumbledore's eyes ready to shock the old man like he's never been shocked before. "Cedric Diggory."

 

Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. He was so shocked that he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were soul mates. Shaking his head in disbelief, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If what you're saying is true, if Harry and Cedric were true bonded soul mates, then there was no way Harry could have killed Cedric. It's impossible for a soul mate to hurt or kill their partner, not only would they rather die than hurt their soul mate, but magic herself wouldn't allow it. Dear Merlin, what have we done?"

"Exactly," Kingsley said grimly. "We sent an innocent fourteen year old boy to Azkaban. Pettigrew doesn't know all the details from that night in the graveyard, but it seems Voldemort taught him a spell, one in which he doesn't remember the name of or what it did. After both boys appeared in the graveyard, Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to cast the unknown spell on Cedric. To this day we don't know exactly what happened to Cedric seeing as there was no body, but the Diggory family tapestry lists Cedric as deceased."

Dumbledore's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to put all the pieces together. "That doesn't make sense though, Harry is still alive in Azkaban. Soul mates can't live without their other half and as far as I know there is no spell that can change that."

"The goblins confirmed that there is not a spell that will save a soul mate after their other half dies," Kingsley agreed.

"Was Amelia able to extract Pettigrew's memory of the spell? Maybe we can research and discover what spell was used on Cedric."

Kingsley shrugged his shoulder. "Albus, the spell was in parseltingue, that's why Pettigrew didn't know what the spell did."

"Of course, Tom always was too smart for his own good." Dumbledore sighed. "What about the goblins? Did you ask them why they didn't come forward when Harry was arrested? They had proof of Harry's innocence, no one could have contested it."

"Harry made them take a vow of secrecy. The boys didn't want news of their bonding getting out before they were ready to announce it."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up, everything finally clicking. "Who were their witnesses?" Every bonding required two witnesses, one for each mate. Without the two witnesses the bonging couldn't be performed.

"Your Weasley twins. The same twins who have been screaming for all the world to hear that Harry Potter is innocent."

Dumbledore sighed, having already pieced that piece of the puzzle together but needing confirmation. "That's why they having been trying so hard to get to Azkaban to see Harry, they needed him to revoke the vow that I'm sure Harry made them take. If I would have just listened to them, they could have proved Harry's innocence. Merlin, what a mess."

"Harry has been in Azkaban for eight long months." Kingsley said, his voice cracking. "He has been in that hell hole surrounded by dementors without his soul mate. What kind of condition must that poor boy be in? When I think about what we did to him and him being in there, it makes me physically sick."

"We have to get him out of there," Dumbledore said with determination. "We owe that poor child after what we condemned him to. When will Amelia have his release papers ready?"

Kingsley reached in his pocket and produced a handful of papers. "She already signed them and I have everything we need right here to get him. All we need to do now is get things prepared for him on this end. He's going to need a safe place to stay away from the the press, and a lot of medical attention. I don't think St. Mungos will be safe for him, too many people."

Reaching out for the papers in Kingsley's hand, Dumbledore started flipping through them. "I agree, St. Mungos is the last place Harry needs to go, it's going to be crawling with reporters. I could bring him here and place him in the hospital wing, but I think what will be best for him is a home environment. Harry is going to be in a very bad way, both physically and mentally. Honestly, Kingsley, I expect for his mind to be shattered. I have had my suspicions for a few years now that young Harry is an empath, or is at least developing into one."

"Merlin, no!" Kingsley cried, paling. Getting to his feet, he starting pacing back and forth. "If Harry has even the slightest empathic abilities, then Azkaban has been fifty times worse for him than a normal witch or wizard. His mind will have been completely open the entire time with no way to block what all the other prisoners are feeling. If he's an empath, he has felt everything, including the six prisoners that have been kissed since he has been in there. Merlin, what have we done?"

Dumbledore dropped his chin to his chest, but not before Kingsley saw a tear fall from his eye. "I will call an order meeting to break the news to everyone. I think for now the safest place for Harry will be Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus have completely renovated the place and they have the room for Harry. I'm sure they won't mind Harry staying with them, especially seeing as Sirius is Harry's godfather."

"Albus, did you forget that Sirius renounced being Harry's godfather. He broke their bond"

Albus closed his eyes, he couldn't believe it, it was yet another horrible thing they had done to the poor boy. Breaking a godparent bond was extremely painful and heartbreaking on the godchild. The godparent bond wasn't only just magical, it went soul deep. When Sirius broke their bond, it would have felt like a piece of his soul ripping out of his body to Harry. The pain must have been horrific for Harry, it was amazing that he survived it and the breaking of his bond to his soul mate.

"We have destroyed that boy," Kingsley said sadly.

***HP

Dumbledore was standing in the Great Hall waiting for everyone to arrive. Since he had called a full Order meeting, his office wasn't big enough to hold everyone. Seeing as the school was currently on Christmas break, he had asked the elves to set up smaller and more intimate tables and to stock each one with food and beverages. As he waited anxiously, he couldn't help but wonder if he should have had the elves spike the drinks with calming draught. 

As Dumbledore watched as everyone trickled in and took their seats, his eyes landed on the Diggorys. He had contemplated not informing them of the meeting, but it wouldn't have been fair to them. He also felt that it was kinder to break the new about their son to them in person. If he would have had the time he would have met with them first in private, but it was imperative that they get Harry out of Azkaban as soon as possible. 

Dumbledore was greatly concerned on how Amos Diggory was going to take the news that his son had been soul bonded to Harry Potter. Amos had been extremely outspoken and even violent over Harry's guilt. Even now, after eight months of Harry being locked up, Amos was still pushing to have Harry kissed. The Wizengamot kept denying Amos, but they did lock Harry up in the highest security section in Azkaban to try to pacify the distressed father. He had also heard that Fudge granted Amos weekly visits to Harry in Azkaban. He didn't know what went on during these visits, but he was sure that Amos was making Harry's life even more miserable than what it already was.

Taking his eyes off of the Diggorys, Dumbledore sought out Sirius and Remus. He had noticed since Harry's conviction that Sirius' health had started to decline. Sirius was no longer the fun loving prankster he once was. Sirius had lost a lot of weight, rarely left his home, and always had dark shadows under his eyes as if he hardly slept at all. Sirius looked as if he he aged fifteen years in the past eight months. 

With a heavy heart, Dumbledore couldn't help but think, with the exception of the Weasley twins and Severus, everyone in this room turned their backs on Harry. The people closest to Harry, Ron and Hermione, sat up on the stand and verbally took part in condemning Harry to hell. Even Molly Weasley spat in Harry's face as the aurors were leading him to Azkaban. Everyone in this room took part in ruining Harry's life, himself included.

"Albus, why have you called us all here?" Molly asked curiously. There hadn't been a full Ordering meeting since Harry had been sent to Azkaban.

Dumbledore held up his hand when everyone starting shooting questions at him. "About an hour ago Kingsley came to me with some very distressing news."

"Is everyone alright?" Remus asked in concern as he started looking around the room to see if anyone was missing. 

Dumbledore looked sadly down at Remus. "No, Remus, everyone is not alright."

Remus eyes widened. "Harry!" He gasped. Everyone was present so this had to be about Harry. Had Harry finally succumbed to the horrors of Azkaban?

Sirius' head snapped to his mate. "How many times do I have to tell you not to mention his name around me? Harry is dead to me."

"Don't say that!" Fred cried, his face turning red.

"Harry is innocent, you stupid ass," George yelled. 

Molly opened her mouth to yell at her boys even though they were seventeen and technically adults now, but Dumbledore signaled for her to stand down. Huffing, she instead opting to glare at her boys, giving them that mom look that promised a good lecturing later.

For the first time, Dumbledore truly looked at Fred and George Weasley. How had he missed how bad they looked? Both boys had lost a lot of weight, had dark circles under their eyes, and just looked all around sick. He remembered now Minerva coming to him a month or so back concerned because their grades were slipping. She was also concerned over their lack of pranks and the fact they they had not received detention once this school year. The twins had never went a week without detention since they started Hogwarts. He could see now how the burden of knowing the truth about their friend and not being able to say anything was slowly killing the boys. After this meeting, he was going to have Madam Pomfrey give the boys a full checkup. 

"Fred, George, we now know the truth," Dumbledore said gravely. 

George pulled Fred into his arms when he broke down sobbing. For the past eight months they had tried so hard to help Harry, but no one, not even the great Albus Dumbledore, would listen to them. Knowing the truth but not being able to say anything had been killing them. What sleep they managed to get was plagued with nightmares of Harry suffering in Azkaban, they couldn't concentrate in school, and they could hardly eat. It was killing them that they were failing to help someone that they saw as a little brother. Ever since Harry had been a scared little firsty on the Hogwarts express they had been there for him. Not being able to help him now how been torture on them.

They were the only ones, along with Cedric, who knew the truth about Harry's home life. Harry wasn't the spoiled little prince that everyone assumed, Harry's relatives had horribly abused him. They discovered the truth in Harry's first year after spotting the bruises and scars littering his body when he was changing in the quidditch locker room. It took a while, but finally Harry confessed that his relatives beat and starved him.

They had already felt protective of the small first year, but after hearing that they were determined to help Harry however they could. During summer vacations they would sneak out of their house once a week and meet Harry at the park near his relatives house so they could help heal him. They would bring pain potions, bruise salves, Skele-gro, fever reducers, blood replenishers, and food...lots and lots of food. Their potions grade went up after getting so much practice brewing for their honorary little brother.

Dumbledore approached the two crying boys and placed his hands on their trembling shoulders. "I am so very, very sorry boys for not believing you. I should have listened, I should have learned from my past mistakes." He said, looking to Sirius.

"What the hell is going on? Sirius demanded. "Why did you call an emergency Order meeting?"

"Is...is Harry dead? Hermione asked in a shaky voice, jumping to the same conclusion that Remus had. Harry may have turned dark and killed Cedric Diggory, but he was still her first ever friend and she didn't wish him dead.

Remus grabbed his chest and squeezed it when pain lanced through his heart. Moony was howling with grief for their pup, Harry couldn't be dead. Moony had never believed that their pup had gone dark and killed someone. Even if Harry had, Moony didn't care. Moony loved their pup with all his heart, Harry was his pack.

"Good!" Amos Diggory spat. "I hope the murdering bastard burns is hell!"

Once again the hall erupted, everyone yelling out questions. Holding his hand up, Dumbledore patiently waited until everyone settled down. "Amos, please, some new evidence has come to light." 

"No, Albus, I don't want to hear it." Amos raged. "He killed my boy, my only child. I'm not going to let that monster walk just because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter should have been kissed after his trial, not sent to Azkaban. I got my revenge though, I made sure that the little bastard suffered these past eight months."

Paling, Dumbledore stared at the enraged man in disbelief. "Amos, what did you do?"

"What the hell did you do to our little brother?" Fred yelled, jumping out of his chair and lunging for the smirking man. He would have ripped the bastard's throat out if his father hadn't caught him around the waist and hauled him back to his chair.

Amos sneered at the twins. "I just made sure that the little murderer got what was coming to him, and I made sure that I was the one who personally gave it to him."

Once again all hell broke loose in the hall. Stunned at Amos' words, Dumbledore looked to Mrs. Diggory who was sitting at her husband's side, her head lowered and shoulder shaking from crying. As outspoken as Amos has been, his wife had barely said anything against Harry.

Clambering to his feet, Moody thrust his wand in the air and let off an ear shattering explosion. "Everyone, shut the hell up!" He roared. He knew what this meeting was about, he had been at the Ministry earlier when Kingsley brought Pettigrew in and he had been asked to witness the interrogation. He knew that Amos Diggory wasn't going to be happy with the new evidence, but Veritaserum didn't lie.

"What new evidence has come to light," Arthur asked as he kept a firm hand in his son. He was shocked that Fred tried to physically attack someone, his boy had never been violent. He had to admit, he too had wanted to attack Amos for what he had said, he never truly believed in Harry guilt. The proof was there though that Harry had killed Cedric Diggory, but he still had a hard time believing it.

Albus cleared his throat. "Earlier this afternoon, Kingsley apprehended Peter Pettigrew coming out of Borgin and Burkes"

Sirius lunged to his feet. "What!"

"Let me finish!" Dumbledore snapped. "This is very important and we have already wasted enough time with all these outbursts." Sighing, he walked to Amos and handed him the paperwork that the goblins had given him proving that Cedric Diggory had been sold bonded to Harry Potter.

"What the hell is this rubbish!" Amos demanded as he slapped the papers onto the table. "Lies! This has to be forged, my Cedric wasn't gay."

"Amos, you know as well as I that those documents can't be forged. Look at the type of bond they had. Amos, Harry is innocent."

Sirius jumped to his feet again and lunged for the papers sitting in front of Amos. "What the hell is going on?"

Feeling the vow he made snap, Fred jumped back to his feet. "Harry and Cedric were bonded soul mates. George and I were there, we witnessed the bonding." Knees giving out on him, Fred collapsed back onto his chair, his entire body trembling with the relief that his vow was finally broken.

"We have been telling you all along that Harry was innocent, but you back stabbers wouldn't listen," George cried. "Harry couldn't kill Cedric, they were soul mates."

"I still don't believe it!" Amos raged. "My son wouldn't keep something this important from us."

"Think about it, Amos," Mrs. Diggory said softly as she held the papers tightly in her trembling hand. "Cedric was so happy the last year and a half of his life. Remember how he would go on and on talking about Harry Potter, and how mad he got at you for always bragging about how he had beat Harry in that one quidditch match with the dementors. Amos, before the third task, Cedric said that he had something very important to tell us."

"I still don't believe it," Amos said stubbornly. "They just want to release that little murderer. 

Tears started rolling down Mrs. Diggory's face. "Amos, look at the bonding date. It's the same day that Cedric disappeared for twenty four hours and refused to tell us where he went. I know that you don't want to believe it, but Albus is right, these papers can't be forged. Our son, our Cedric, was soul bonded to Harry Potter. Amos, Harry is innocent."

Leaning back in his chair, Amos closed his eyes, his blood running cold. He didn't want to believe it, he really didn't, but this was something that the goblins wouldn't fake, not that they could have. And what his wife said was true, everything. Cedric had been incredibly happy and he was always going on and on about Harry Potter. And the date of the boding and Cedric's disappearance for twenty four hours matched, it couldn't be a coincidence. Bile burned the back of his throat when he thought about how he had treated the boy these past eight months...how he had tortured his son's soul mate.

Sirius was numb with shock, his godson, his little pup, was innocent. Like with him, he had been wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. "I need to get my godson out of that god forsaken place."

"Your godson!" Severus scoffed. "I seem to recall you screaming for all the world to hear that you were no longer his godfather. You broke the bond that you shared with that boy. The bond that your best friend and brother entrusted you with."

Severus had always known that Harry was innocent, but like with the twins, Albus didn't believe him. Potter may have been a thorn in his side, but that boy was too good and too innocent to ever hurt anyone. Hell, the brat couldn't even cut up slugs in his class without crying and begging his partner to do it for him. The boy couldn't even bare to hurt insects, there was no way he could have killed a human.

In Potter's second year he stumbled across the boy hiding in an empty classroom crying before his class because he didn't want to cut up Mandrakes. That's when Potter told him that he could feel what other people and animals were feeling. Harry was an empath, and a very powerful one at that. Normally empaths could only feel the emotions coming off of people, but Harry could also feel the animals emotions, even something as small as a slug. 

Empaths were very rare, but he knew that it did run in the Potter blood. Obviously James was not an empath, not with the way he loved bullying and pranking his classmates. Without training and a grounder, someone with the ability to block an empaths gift with just their touch, Harry could be a danger to himself and others. If a magical empath got locked into the emotions of those around them, they could easily lose control of their magic. Harry was an extremely powerful wizard, if he lost control of his magic the consequences be fatal.

He had never met another empath, but he had read about them. He knew that empaths needed a grounder, or even several of them. A grounder was someone normally close to an empath that with just a touch could completely block the emotions of others, or at least dim them enough to give the empath a break. The touch had to be skin to skin and as soon as the grounder made contact with the empath, all foreign emotions were blocked. A grounder could be anyone, a friend, parent, spouse, child, even someone the empath has never met before. A person didn't know that they were a grounder until coming in contact with an empath.

Sirius' face drained of all the color he had left. How could he have forgotten that he had broken the godparent bond he had with Harry? Why the hell had he done that in the first place anyway? In the magical world a godparent and godchild bond was just as strong as a parent, child bond. Him breaking that bond must have caused his pup an incredible amount of pain. Harry must have been heartbroken when he did that. He should have known that Harry was innocent, he had never met a soul as pure as Harry's, his pup had always put everyone else's needs above his own.

"I don't understand," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I thought that soul mates couldn't live without each other. I read that if one died, the other followed shortly after. Cedric has been dead for eight months, yet Harry is still alive."

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "We don't have the answer to that yet, but we believe that it has something to do with the spell Pettigrew used on Cedric. Voldemort taught Pettrigrew the spell in parsletongue and he has no idea what it did."

"So it was Peter Pettigrew who killed my son?" Amos asked brokenly.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Does your family tapestry still list Cedric as dead?"

The Diggorys were quiet for a few minutes before Amos finally spoke up. "Albus, I destroyed the tapestry months ago. I couldn't stand seeing the words deceased under my son's name. But a family tapestry can't be tricked, my boy is dead."

Albus didn't want to give the couple false hope, all signs pointed to Cedric being truly dead, but he just couldn't understand how Harry was alive if Cedric was dead. He wished that he could research the curse, but the only person alive that could speak parsletongue was rotting in Azkaban because of them. He wasn't delusional, he knew that Harry would be in no shape to function properly once they released him, especially if the boy was indeed an empath.

"Albus, is Harry being released?" Remus asked hopefully. 

"Please bring my pup home," Sirius pleaded desperately. 

When his mate started sobbing, Remus scooted his chair over and started comforting him. Part of him wanted to rage at Sirius for breaking his godfather bond with Harry, even at the time he had told Sirius that he had been wrong to do such a horrible thing, but what's done is done, there was no going back. All they could do now is plead with Harry to forgive them and help him in anyway he needed. He knew that Harry was going to be in a bad way, he didn't have the comfort of being an animagus like Sirius had while locked up.

"That's why I called everyone here," Dumbledore said. "Right now the Ministry is keeping Harry's innocence under wraps until I can safely retrieve him from Azkaban. Sirius, can I bring Harry to Grimmauld? Your place is still under the Fidelius Charm so it will be the safest place for him."

"You don't even have to ask, Albus, of course I'll take my pup."

"Very good. Now, I figured myself, along with Kingsley and Severus, will go to Azkaban after we're through here to retrieve Harry. Molly, do you think yourself, along with a few volunteers, can go to Grimmauld Place and prepare a room for Harry and make him some broths and other foods that will be easy on his delicate stomach?"

"Of course, Albus, anything for Harry." Molly quickly agreed. She was willing to do whatever it took to make it up to Harry, she had been so cruel to him.

"Poppy, do you think you can meet us at Grimmauld?"

Madam Pomfrey didn't hesitate to agree. "I'll go and pack my supplies as soon as we are done here."

"Why does Snilvellus get to go with you to get Harry," Sirius pouted. He never wanted to step foot back on that cursed island, but he also wanted to be the one to bring his pup home.

"Sirius," Dumbledore sighed, "Severus is a potions master as well as a medi-wizard and I have a very bad feeling that we are going to need his expertise. I know you're anxious to see Harry, but please be patient."

Severus was already making a mental list of what he was going to need. He was only going to take the necessities to the island, but he would give everything else that he might need to Poppy to take to Grimmauld. "Albus, are you aware of what Harry is?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You knew? How strong is he?"

"I found out in his second year. He's powerful, Albus, extremely so." Severus answered heavily. "I'm afraid of what condition we're going to find him."

Hearing confirmation that Harry was an empath made Dumbledore sick to his stomach. Eight months that boy had been living in Azkaban, not only suffering through his own horrors, but also those of every prisoner there. 

"Cedric was a grounder." Fred said, relieved to finally be able to talk about everything.

"That's how Harry and Cedric got together," George added with a small smile on his face. "Harry was struggling and on the verge of a complete breakdown when Cedric stumbled across him. The second Cedric touched him all Harry's pain just vanished."

"George and I are partial grounders," Fred said, taking his twins hand and giving it squeeze. Finally, after eight long months Harry was coming back to them. For the first time since this nightmare started he felt like everything was going to be okay.

Dumbledore looked to the twins in concern, the boys looked horrible. "Poppy, before you leave for Grimmauld, can you please take a look at Fred and George? They don't look so good."

Poppy narrowed her eyes as she studied the boys. The twins really did look unhealthy and in desperate need of sleep. "Not a problem, Albus. I'll enlist them to help me carry supplies to Grimmauld Place when I'm finished with them."

Molly jumped to her feet and started fretting over her boys. Scrunching his face up, Fred slapped her hand away. "Why wouldn't you listen to us? We begged for you to listen, we told you that Harry was innocent, but you refused to listen. We knew that Harry was innocent, but we had made a vow to him to not tell anyone about him and Cedric. Harry loved Cedric so much, he never would have hurt him."

Remus' heart bled for Fred and George, It must have been hell on them knowing the truth but unable to tell anyone. He never even knew that the twins were that close to Harry. "Albus, what is Harry?" He knew that a grounder was someone who was able to help an empath, but empaths were extremely rare and as far as he knew Harry wasn't one.

"I'm afraid to say that Harry is an empath, and according to Severus a very powerful one."

Everyone in the room gasped, Molly started crying. "Oh, Albus, there's no way Harry is going to be sane after all this time. The poor dear."

Sniffling, Dumbledore wiped at his eyes. "I know, Molly, but we will do everything within our power to help him. Severus, get what potions you need then meet me in my office in ten minutes. I want to get Harry out of that place."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore cast a warming charm on himself, Severus, and Kingsley as they boarded the boat that would take them to Azkaban Island. It was the beginning of January and weather was frigid and the sea rough. He wished that he could portkey directly to the island, but the boat was the only way to get there.

"Severus, what kind of condition do you think Harry will be in?" Dumbledore asked with dread. He was praying for the best, but expecting the worst. Eight months was a long time for an underage empath to be locked away in Azkaban. Hell, five minutes would have been too long for Harry given his violent reactions to dementors.

"I think it's a miracle that the boy is still alive. He should have been dead within his first month there," Severus answered honestly. "What has me truly worried, is what Amos Diggory has been subjecting him to these past eight months. That man has so much anger and hate for Potter, Fudge had no right granting him time with him." 

Kingsley fidgeted in his seat. "There were whispers," he said softly, "that Fudge granted Amos free rein over Harry. I heard that even some of the guards refused to monitor Amos' visits because they claimed it was too disturbing and bloody. I tried to have an inquiry submitted, but Fudge denied it."

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. Visitors were rare to Azkaban, but those that did visit were always strictly monitored. Visitors were never allowed to be alone with the prisoners, theirevery second had to be monitored. If Fudge granted Amos free reign over Harry, then that meant that Amos was allowed to do whatever he wanted and the guards couldn't stop him.

"I'm surprised Amos didn't kill the boy," Severus said darkly. 

All three men didn't talk after that as they processed that revelation. They were all lost in their own thoughts, terrified of what they were about to find. Kingsley didn't know Harry like Dumbledore and Severus did, but he still felt bad for the poor innocent boy. He hated Azkaban and he wished that the Ministry would come up with a more humane way of housing prisoners.

***HP

Dumbledore wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, even with the warming charm Azkaban was still freezing. It wasn't a natural cold though, it was a type of cold that sank through your flesh, blood, and bones and into your soul. It was the type of cold that only dementors could produce.

Handing over Harry's release papers, Dumbledore was shocked to see the relief on the guard's face. "Never thought the boy was guilty," the guard muttered. "Boy never gave us no problems, did he? Boy never even talked, not even to beg Diggory to stop. Now that is one sick bastard, Diggory, he belongs in a cell, not boy."

Severus found it odd that the guard kept calling Harry boy, but anyone who willingly worked in Azkaban couldn't be all that sane upstairs. "What exactly did Amos Diggory do to Potter?"

The guard snorted. "Can't say now, can I? Forced to take an oath, wasn't I? Can say though that Diggory makes You-Know-Who look like a wee kitten. You-Know-Who would just up and kill ya, didn't like getting his hands all dirty, did he? That man though, he liked to hear boy scream, he liked to walk out of here covered in boy's blood. Boy has very strong magic to keep him alive all this time, but boy is fading. Would have been more humane to have boy kissed than to have to suffer at that monster's hands."

The guard stopped outside a thick stone door that had a small window with bars on it. "Fraid there's not much left of boy, the dementors love feeding off of him, don't they? They would stay here all day if we didn't force them to move on."

The three men looked to each of with dread. Everything that the guard had said chilled them to the bone. Holding their breath, they peered over the guard's shoulder as he unlocked the door and swung the heavy door open.

Severus slapped his hand over his mouth and nose, the cell reeked of urine, feces, sweat, blood, and another bloodily fluid that he shouldn't be detecting. "Did Diggory rape Potter?" he asked, his blood boiling. Not many knew it, but he was a vampire and his sense of smell was five times greater than that of a humans, and right now he didn't like what his vampire was telling him. He could smell Diggory all over the room, including his semen. 

The guard just stared unblinkingly at Snape. "Can't say now, can I? Good you came today, the bastard was due for a visit tomorrow. Boy can't take no more, Diggory finally broke him."

With dread settling in to the pit of his stomach, Severus slipped past the guard and into the cell, but almost immediacy he retreated back out. He had been a Death Eater and witnessed a lot of torturing, especially at the hands of Bellatrix and Macnair, but what he saw and scented in there was worse then anything they had ever done. There was so much blood everywhere.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked shakily. He had known Severus for a long time and he had never seen the stern man react in such a way.

Severus was afraid if he opened his mouth to answer the headmaster that he would vomit right here in front of everyone. Swallowing down his vomit, he looked to both men and gravely nodded his head. Potter had been raped by Amos, and by the smell of it it happened quiet frequently. 

"Bout time you worthless wizards came for the poor pup," a deep raspy voice came from the adjoining cell.

All three men looked to see Fenrir Greyback standing with his arms draped casually through the bars connecting his cell to Harry's. For someone who had been rotting away in Azkaban for thirteen years, the werewolf looked surprisingly good.

"Locking up an innocent pup in this hell then beating and raping him, and you call us werewolves monsters."

Severus couldn't believe that the notorious werewolf, Fenrir Greyback was taking up for Potter. What the hell had that man witnessed for him to show some compassion to someone else?

A loud cackling came from the cell across the hall from Harry's. "Oooo, I could take some lessons from Diggory," Bellatrix sang. "Diggory's torturing methods would have even disgusted the Dark Lord. Amos Diggory is a very, very bad wizard."

Severus was shocked when he saw concern in the crazy witch's eyes. Leave it to Potter to make friends with the two most feared Death Eaters in Voldemort's inner circle. Turning back around, he forced himself to reenter Potter's cell. The stench was gagging, but he needed to help the boy inside. At first he didn't see anything because the cell was so dark, but then his eyes landed on a small form huddled in the corner. At first it looked like just a shadow, but as he got closer he was able to tell that it was a person sitting on the ground curled up into a ball with his back again the filthy, cold, stone wall. The person was wearing a large grimy prison robe with a hood that was completely covering his face. The figure was swimming in the large robe, but then again, they didn't make prison robes for someone as young and as small as Potter.

Slowly approaching the huddled form, Severus knelt down so he was at the same level as the boy. "Potter?" He called gently, his voice sounding stronger than what he felt. He wasn't surprised when he got no answer from the boy.

Reaching out slowly with both hands, Severus grabbed the hood and started pushing it back. Quickly turning his head away from the ghastly sight, he released the hood and let it fall back over Potter's face. Slapping his hand over his mouth, he tried to force his vomit back down his throat. He had expected Potter to be in bad shape, but this...this was just far beyond anything he could have ever imagined. 

Never having seen such a violent reaction in his potions master before, Dumbledore cautiously approached the man. "Severus, is Harry alright?"

Getting control over himself, Severus shook his head no then turned back to the poor boy. He felt horrible for thinking it, but he was glad that Potter's hood was covering his disfigured face and hauntingly dead eyes. "I can't help him here, let's just take him and go. It's real bad, Albus." Picking up the boy, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying when he felt how light Potter was. Had they not fed him at all the past eight months?

"Vampire!" Fenrir called gruffly. "Take care of the, pup, he's a good kid who didn't deserve this. Even the Dark Lord would pity him. Can you give Diggory a message for me? Tell that bastard that if I ever get out of here I will hunt him down and remove his head from his body with my bare hands."

Smirking, Severus inclined his head. He would give Diggory the message, but he couldn't promise that he wouldn't kill the man himself. Potter may be his least favorite student and the son of his high school bully, but he wouldn't wish what happened to him on his worst enemy. Diggory had to pay for what he did.

***HP

Severus held the small body close to his chest as the boat pitched back and forth on the waves. He was greatly concerned that Potter had yet to move, or even make a sound. If it wasn't for the shallow rise and fall of the boy's chest, he would fear that Potter was dead.

"Severus, what's wrong with Harry? What did you see and scent in there?" Dumbledore asked with dread.

Closing his eyes, Severus took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm his temper. The longer he held the broken boy the more enraged he became. Diggory wasn't the only one who had to pay for what happened to Potter, Fudge was equally responsible. There was no way that the minister didn't know what was happening in Azkaban. 

"Albus, if you're smart, you will send Kingsley ahead of us to make sure that Diggory isn't at Grimmauld Place. If he's there, I won't be held responsible for what I do to the bastard."

Looking into the haunted eyes of his friend, Dumbledore nodded. "As soon as we get to shore Kingsley will apparate ahead of us. We will give him ten minutes before following him."

"I'll make sure that he isn't there," Kingsley said gruffly, his eyes on the unmoving boy in Severus' arms. He couldn't imagine what had Severus so upset, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

***HP

Severus wasn't surprised to find himself surrounded by a hoard of nosey people when he landed in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. For just this occasion, Sirius had dropped the anti-apparation wards on his house. Making sure that Potter was completely covered, he started pushing his way through everyone that was trying to get a glimpse of the boy they sent to Azkaban.

"Back the hell off!" Severus snarled.

"That's my godson!" Sirius yelled, refusing to get out of Severus' way.

Ignoring the mutt, Severus looked over the man's shoulder and spotted the twins at the foot of the stairs signaling for him to follow them. Sweeping past Sirius, he looked to Lupin when he heard the man gasp. Seeing the horror in the man's eyes, he knew that the wolf had scented Diggory all over the boy.

Severus followed the twins to the room Poppy had prepared for Harry. He was relieved to see that she had the bed all ready and all the potions and supplies he would need on a tray next to the bed.

"Lay him on the bed, Severus," Poppy ordered as she tried to get a peek at Harry.

Severus laid Harry as gently as he could on the bed. If the rest of the boy's body was as bad as his face then he was more than likely covered in wounds. Severus was too shocked to react when Harry rolled over, slid off the bed, then crawled to a dark corner of the room where he then curled himself into the same position he had found him in in his cell.

Pulling out his wand, Severus dimmed the lights in the room. Potter had been living in a dark cell for eight months, his eyes were bound to be super sensitive.

Sirius came barreling into the room, Remus, Molly, Ron, and Hermione pouring in behind him. "Pup!" He cried loudly. "Pup, I'm so sorry."

Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at the group when Potter curled himself into a tighter ball. "Out!" He snarled. "Everyone get the hell out! Except you two," he said pointing to the twins.

"Why do Fred and George get to stay?" Ron whined loudly. "Harry is my best mate."

"You're his best mate?" Severus scoffed. "Were you also his best mate when you were sitting up on the stand telling everyone that Harry had turned dark? Now get the hell out of here. All of you!"

"Severus, everyone is just really concerned for Harry," Dumbledore said. "I really think..."

Severus glared at the headmaster. "Everyone out, even you, Albus."

Dumbledore wisely didn't argue with Severus even though he wanted to see the boy for himself. "Right, you heard Severus. Everyone out. Let Poppy and Severus see to Harry and then they can give us a report on his condition."

"I'm not leaving my godson!"

Remus grabbed his mate by the arm and started tugging him towards the door. "Siri, Harry is not your godson anymore." He hated hurting his mate this way, but Sirius had to understand that he no longer had a claim to Harry. "You broke your bond, you can no longer demand to be a part of his life."

Sirius started crying, "But I love him, Remus. I know, I can make another bond with Harry."

Remus groaned. "Sirius, you can't do that without Harry's permission, besides, a new bond won't cancel out the pain from the old bond. Harry will forever feel an emptiness inside of him from where the bond use to be."

"Come, Sirius, let's get you a calming draught and some hot chocolate," Dumbledore said kindly as he closed the door behind the two men.

As soon as the door closed, Severus threw up every ward on the door that he could. Not only would no one be able to get in, but they also wouldn't be able to eavesdrop. It was no ones business what was going on with Potter, they had all turned their backs on him. It really fired him up how loving and caring they were all acting now. Where the hell was all that love and support eight months ago?

Severus turned to the twins. "The only reason I'm allowing the two of you to stay is because Potter trusts you, and I have a feeling you would make my job harder on me if I kept you from him."

"We know all of Harry's secrets and have been patching him up for years." George explained, 

"You couldn't get rid of us if you tried, Professor," Fred added.

"I'm warning you, this is going to be bad. The boy huddled against the wall is not the Potter you knew. Diggory hurt him bad, real bad. If you can't handle it, leave now."

Both boys glared at their professor. "We're not leaving," Fred said hotly. "We know it's going to bad, but we love Harry."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Severus muttered. He didn't know if the boys were stupid for wanting to stay, or really loyal friends who would do anything for someone they cared about. He was finding himself reluctantly admiring the twins.

"Severus, we need to get Potter on the bed," Madam Pomfrey fretted.

Sighing, Severus knelt in front of the traumatized boy. "Potter, I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you. I need to help you back to the bed so Madam Pomfrey and myself can look you over and heal you."

Severus reached out to touch Harry, but the boy violently flinched away from him. "Easy, Harry," he said, hoping that using his first name would help calm him. "It's me, Professor Snape, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you." He really didn't want to force the boy, but they had to see to him. Harry was in really bad condition, and that was only on the outside. Merlin knows what kind of damage the boy is suffering from on the inside.

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to cooperate without stressing him out, Severus raised his wand with the intention of stunning him, when one of the twins grabbed his arm. He was prepared to rage at the boy and kick him out when he saw the desperate look on the boy's face. 

"Please let us try," George begged. "Harry's relatives badly abused him so every summer we would brew healing potions for him. We have a lot of experience patching him up when he's hurt."

Severus didn't know what the hell Weasley was talking about. Potter's relatives hadn't abused him. Dumbledore told him on multiple occasions that Potter was being well taken care of. He said that he even had a squib watching the boy. "Fine," he said, standing back up, "but we're going to have a little talk about Potter's home life after everything settles down."

Nodding his heads, Fred took a seat on the floor as close to Harry as Harry would allow him before he starting tensing up. "Hey, little bro, it's so damn good to see. Do you have any idea how worried George and I have been the last eight months. We missed you so damn much, Harry."

Severus eyes widened when Harry gave the slightest shift in Fred's direction. Hopefully the boys could get him to cooperate, he was afraid what stunning him might do to him in his condition.

"We fought so hard to get you free, but no one would listen to us. If it hadn't been for that damn vow we could have told them about you and Ced..." Fred stopped talking when he saw Harry tense. Of course Cedric would be a trigger for Harry, he had loved him so damn much. He couldn't imagine anyone loving him as much as Harry loved Cedric.

"Please let us help you," Fred pleaded as he started to cry. "Seeing you hurt is killing me."

 

George joined Fred on the floor when he heard Harry start sniffling. "Harry, you're an empath, you can feel that we won't hurt you. Open yourself up and let yourself feel how much we all love you and want to help you."

Harry flinched when George reached out and touched his shoulder, but he didn't try moving away. "Harry, I'm going to pick you up now and place you on the bed. Remember, you're safe and we won't ever allow anyone to hurt you."

George exhaled shakily when Harry allowed him to pick him up. He wanted to break down ugly crying when he felt how disgustingly light he was. Thanks to his relative abuse and neglect Harry had never been very big, but he had held nifflers heavier than Harry.

"That's it, Harry I have you now," George said softly. Feeling something wet on his neck, his heart locked up in chest when he realized that Harry was crying. "It's alright, brother, I'm here." Gently as he could, he placed Harry in the center of the bed.

With a weak whimper, Harry, with both his arms hidden inside his filthy prison cloak, rolled onto his side then pulled his knees up to his chest. "We need to remove that robe," Madam Pomfrey said, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Not only was Potter's robe filthy, but it also stunk horribly.

Harry buried his chin into his chest and pulled his robe tighter around him. The robe was so big that you could barely tell that there was a person in it.

Fred was surprised when Professor Snape signaled for him to talk to Harry again. It felt good that the man trusted that he could help Harry without resorting to something as drastic as a stunner. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he slowly started to reach out for him. "Harry, it's just me, Fred. I'm going to help you remove your robe, okay?"

With a shaking hand, Fred grabbed the hood and flipped it back before Harry could protest. Gasping in horror, vomit burned it's way up his throat when he got his first look at his brother's face. Hearing similar gasps behind him, he knew that everyone else could see Harry's mutilated face too. 

Severus eyes scanned Harry's face cataloging all the injuries he could see. The boy's face was littered with bruises of every size and color, scars ran from temple to chin and probably down even farther but he couldn't see because of the robe, a chunk was missing out of his left ear, his hair was dirty, matted and caked with blood, his lips were dry, cracked and covered in sores, his nose looked as though it had been broken multiple times, his left eye was almost completely swollen shut, and his right eye, the eye itself, was a dull murky green color. He didn't need to scan that eye to know that Harry was now blind in his right eye. 

Looking past the obvious injuries, Severus could also see that Potter's cheekbone was fractured and possibly his jaw. It was hard to tell because the boy's mouth wasn't completely open, but it also looked as though he was missing a few teeth.

"Please tell me that Amos didn't do this?" Madam Pomfrey whispered as she choked on her tears.

Hearing Amos' name, Harry started to shake and whimper. "I believe that's your answer, Poppy," Severus said stiffly.

Hardening herself for the job she had to do, because she couldn't breakdown now, Harry needed her, Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and ran a diagnostic scan on him. "Sweet Merlin, Severus, all of these injuries were made by hand, no magic was used. That man physically did this to Potter. I'm terrified to see the rest of his body."

"As shocking and as upsetting as that is, Poppy, at least we can heal his injuries. If they would have been magical then there would have been a good chance that we wouldn't have been able to heal him. It will take some time, and it will be unpleasant for Potter, but we should be able to get him scar free. His ear and eye though will need a specialist, especially his eye. I'm not a practicing medi-wizard so I don't want to go messing around something as delicate as an eye."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Fred gently grasped the collar of Harry's robe. As soon as Fred made contact with him, Harry started rocking from side to side shaking his head no and making a pitiful keening noise. Not wanting to give up because his brother desperately needed healing, Fred continued to pull at Harry's collar and work on the buttons despite Harry growing more agitated.

Hand slipping inside Harry's robe, Fred froze for a minute before flinging his hand back as if he had been shocked. Face contorted in horror, he looked at his Professor as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Severus snapped. "Remove his robe so we can heal him."

Fred's eyes grew impossibly wider. "I... I... There's... I touched a..."

"Fred, please stop stuttering, you're scaring me," George pleaded. He couldn't understand what had his brother so freaked out. He had never seen Fred so pale and shook up.

"Nooooo, please!" Came a barely audible cry from the bed.

Fred started panicking. "I'm sorry, Harry, please don't hate me, but Merlin you need help." Reaching out, he started to once again work on Harry's robe.

Harry's crying got louder, but he stopped trying to get away from Fred. Everyone could tell that he was just too weak to fight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Fred kept repeating as he frantically worked on removing Harry's robe. "I'm so sorry."

Son of a..." Severus exclaimed in shock, his whole body going numb. Next to him he heard Poppy cry out and then her wand hit the ground. George, who had been sitting at the foot of Harry's bed, squeaked loudly before he toppled over backwards off the bed.

All Severus could do was stare in disbelief, it was as though someone has cast a Petrificus Totalus on him. There, under Potter's filthy robe, protectively wrapped in Harry's too thin and dirty arms, laying on his bare and bony chest, was the tiniest, naked baby with a head full of dark auburn hair. 

"My god, Severus," whispered a shocked and shaken Madam Pomfrey. "Do you think it's alive?" For a brief moment she forgot that she was a trained medi-witch, all she could do was stare at the impossibly tiny, unmoving baby in Harry's arms. 

Getting control of himself, Severus approached the bed then laid a finger on the tiny infant's neck. With a whine, Harry gently pulled the baby tighter to his chest then tried to use the upper half of his body to hide the newborn.

His insides trembling horribly, Severus was relieved to find that the baby was warm and had a steady, strong pulse. Exhaling loudly, he looked to Poppy with a small smile on his face. "I can't believe it, but it's alive."

"Alright," Poppy said, springing back into action as she bent down and picked up her wand. "Pass the baby to me so I can run a complete exam on it, the poor dear looks way too small to be full term."

"Noooo!" Harry wailed as he started sobbing into the baby's hair. "Mine!"

Madam Pomfrey reached down to take the baby from Potter's arms, but his magic lashed out and sent her flying across the room. Severus was torn between helping the old witch and staying with Potter, but in the end he decided to help Poppy. Really, she should have known better than to try to snatch a newborn from a very distressed, and very powerful mother. That, and everyone knew that Potter struggled with his accidental magic when emotional.

Still on the floor, George crawled on his knees to the side of Harry's bed where he could clearly see Harry and just the small feet of the baby. Harry had done a good job hiding his baby from them. "H-Harry, you have a baby," he said in wonder, unable to take his eyes off the little feet and teeny tiny toes.

"Well spotted, brother," Fred laughed nervously.

Laying down so he was facing Harry, Fred took a chance and reached out and touched the baby's foot. "Wow, Harry, I can't believe that you had a baby. I bet your little one is absolutely perfect, can I please take a peek?"

Severus held his breath as he watched Fred try to talk Harry into loosening his grip on the baby. They obviously couldn't snatch the baby from Harry as Poppy found out the hard way, but he was desperate to check it over. The baby was so tiny that it didn't look a day over thirty two weeks...way to young to be out of the womb without medical help.

Harry didn't look up, he kept his face plastered to his baby's head, but he did loosen his grip a little. "Harry, I know you're scared, so why don't you place the baby between us so I can help you protect it. I promise on my life that I won't let anyone hurt your baby," Fred said sincerely.

Severus sighed when Harry continued to cling to the baby. He was desperate to get in there before the little one took a turn. "Harry, please just let me scan your baby to make sure everything is alright. You want to make sure your baby's healthy, don't you?"

Fred placed his wand on the bed between himself and Harry. "Harry, I swear on my magic that I won't allow Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey to take your baby."

George gasped when the tip of Fred's wand lit up, accepting his vow. A vow like that was very serious and Fred could lose his magic and die if he went back on his word. Not that Fred would, but he was still concerned for his twin. 

Fred held his breath when Harry tried to open the eye that was swollen shut. Biting fearfully at his already bloody lip, Harry carefully shifted so he could lay the baby on the bed between them. Gently as he could with his trembling hand, Harry ran his finger across the baby's chest, down its arm, where he then took the tiny little hand in his. "Mine!" he said, his voice weak and cracking from disuse. 

"She's so pretty," Fred cried as he got his first good look at the baby.

Severus and Madam Pomfrey approached the bed and looked down at the little angelic baby girl. Fred was right, she truly was a beautiful little thing. "Harry," Severus said, clearing his throat. "I'm going to scan your baby now, but I won't touch her. If for some reason I have to, I'll ask you first and explain what I need to do. I just want to help her, I promise that I won't take her from you."

After a brief pause, Harry gave a small nod then laid his head next to his daughter's. Severus could see that the boy was absolutely exhausted, but he refused to give in and go to sleep. The poor boy probably hadn't slept since he went into labor in fear that the guards would find his daughter and take her away. It chilled him to the bone thinking about Amos raising this baby.

"Alright, Harry, I'm just going to wave my wand over her," Severus explained. Laying a piece of parchment besides the baby, he did as he said and cast the spell that would give him the stats on the baby. Picking the parchment back up, he read, "Father: Cedric Diggory, Mother: Harry James Potter, Gestation: 36 weeks and 3 days, Date of Birth: Yesterday, January 3rd, Weight: 3.5 pounds, Length: 16.5 inches, Health: Perfect." 

"That can't be right," Madam Pomfrey explained. "She's too small to be thirty six weeks old."

Reluctantly taking his eyes off of the still unmoving newborn, Severus turned to look at the witch. "She is too tiny for thirty six weeks, but think of where Harry has spent his pregnancy. Look at him, look at what he has been through, It's a damn miracle that he carried her that long and then delivered her all by himself in a dirty prison cell. Male pregnancies are only possible in soul mates, yet Harry hasn't had his soul mate for eight months. Poppy, neither of them should be alive right now. If I had to take a guess, I would say Harry's magic is what kept him from miscarrying her early on. He shouldn't have been able to carry her a week in that hell hole."

With a small smile on his face, Fred caressed the baby's super soft hair. "Why isn't she awake? It's not natural for a baby to lay so still."

Severus couldn't help himself. "Harry, I'm just going to touch her foot," he warned before reaching out and rubbing the tiny foot. He was absolutely in awe of the little human. "Harry is doing it. He cast a sleeping spell on her, he probably did it when he heard us approaching his cell. He didn't want anyone to know about her and take her away from him."

"It's alright, Harry, you can take the spell off now. I know you're just trying to protect your daughter, but holding the spell is draining you. Please trust us, we only want to help you and her," Severus said kindly, looking to the broken, bruised, and bloody boy. He could tell that Potter was struggling to stay awake, but it was clear to see that he wasn't going to last much longer. Merlin only knew the last time Potter had a decent nights sleep, and holding the spell on the baby was only draining him of what little strength and magic he had left.

"George and I will keep watch over her," Fred promised. "You need to get better, Harry, for your daughter."

With tears in his eyes, Harry looked longingly at his daughter before his body finally gave in. Spell broken, the tiny hand in Harry's gave a small twitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving all the reviews for this rewrite. I have had a lot of people ask for more Fenrir and Bellatrix, and I'm sad to say that I had a few chapters of an alternate version written where Harry breaks out with them, but all but one chapter is missing. Sigh, I'll check on old iPad, hopefully it's there.

Please Review.

***HP

 

Severus waited until he was sure that Potter was completely out of it before casting a strong sleeping charm on him. Seeing as it was probably going to take hours to heal Potter, keeping him asleep was the easiest way to go, not to mention less stressful on the traumatized boy. Looking to the tiny newborn girl that was just starting to wiggle, he smiled softly. To think, this little miracle was born in a place that was cold and full of darkness and evil.

"I need one of you boys to bathe her, and the other to run out and buy baby supplies," Severus barked. When neither boy moved and just stood there staring at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces, he snarled, "well!" 

"I'll go on the supply run," George quickly volunteered before his brother could. Shopping he knew how to do, bathing little girls...not so much.

Rummaging through her bag, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a quill and some parchment. "Babies require a lot of stuff so I'll make you a list. For tonight though, I want you to just pick up the essentials." Seeing the newborn smacking her lips, she thrust the list at George. "I would hurry, if I were you. This little one is going to be waking soon and by the looks of it she's going to be waking hungry." 

Severus handed George his Gringotts bank card, it looked similar to a muggle credit card and worked the same way. All George had to do was give the cashier the card and the money would be pulled directly out of his vault. "If you lose this card, I will chop you up into potion ingredients." 

"Mr. Weasley, the most important items are diapers, formula, and bottles, but if you have time grab some preemie size clothes and some baby blankets." Madam Pomfrey explained. "Whatever you can't get now we can get later."

George's eyes widened as he read over the list. "How can something the size of a pygmypuff need so much stuff? I-I don't even know what half this stuff is."

"You'll do fine, dear," Madam Pomfrey grinned. "Now get going before the little one wakes and screams the roof off."

Severus stopped the boy at the door. "Mr. Weasley, you are not to mention any of this to anyone outside this room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." George answered. "Not that I would tell any of those two faced bastards anything anyway. Not only could have Harry died in that hell hole, but so too could have his daughter. I blame everyone downstairs for my honorary little brother's condition."

Severus inclined his head, agreeing with George. "Make sure you cast a glamour on yourself before entering the baby store. We don't need people questioning why George Weasley was buying baby supplies."

Saluting his professor, George slipped out of the room after Snape dropped the wards. Sprinting down the stairs, he ignored everyone and their questions and made for the floo. He was almost to freedom, when his mother stepped in front of him, her face flushed in anger.

"George Fabian Weasley, you will stop right this minute!" Molly screeched angrily.

"What?" George snapped in exasperation, he just wanted to get the supplies before Harry's daughter woke up. He didn't want the little princess to wake hungry with no formula to fill her empty belly.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man. I don't care if you are an adult now, you are still my son and you will show me some respect. Now, how is Harry?"

George bit his tongue to keep from snapping at his mother. He had lost all respect for his mother the day she spat on Harry after his trial had ended. It made him sick that she was acting all concerned and loving now towards Harry, when eight months ago she was treating him like he was the next Dark Lord. "I don't know, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey are still checking him over."

"Where are you headed in such a hurry, son," Arthur asked curiously.

"Professor Snape asked me to get Harry some clothes. He's real sensitive to magic right now after being locked away from it for so long, so Professor Snape doesn't want to put him in transfigured clothes." George was lying out his teeth, he didn't even know if magic sensitivity like that was a thing, but luckily for him they seemed to be buying it.

"Be careful," Arthur warned. "News broke about Harry's innocence and everyone knows that our family was close to him. They also know that our family had a hand in putting Harry in Azkaban."

George raised a single eyebrow. "Everyone should also know the Freddy and I never stopped proclaiming Harry's innocence for all the world to hear. Don't worry though, I won't be gone long."

***HP

Pulling an empty potions vial out of his robe pocket, Severus transfigured it into a shallow tub. "Fill this up with warm water," he ordered, handing it to Fred.

Fred quickly did as told then placed the small tub full of water on the wooden dresser. "Here you are, dear," Madam Pomfrey said handing Fred a washcloth and soap that was gentle enough for a newborn baby. 

Fred nervously took the soap and cloth then placed them next to the tub of water. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to the bed then stared down at the slowly waking baby. Not really sure what the hell he was doing, he held his arms out, bent down to pick up the baby, then quickly stood back up, aborting his mission. He repeated this five more times before Severus finally got fed up and snapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Fred jumped when his professor yelled at him. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, okay. I have never held a baby before and she's so damn tiny. Harry will have my head if I break his daughter. How do you go about picking these things up?"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Severus, you get started with Harry and I'll help Mr. Weasley with the baby. The little one is incredibly small, I can understand Fred being afraid to handle her. I, myself, have never held a baby as small as Potter's."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Fred said, relief flooding him. He had truly been terrified to pick Harry's baby up. He was seventeen years old, what the hell did he know about newborn babies?

Madam Pomfrey patted Fred on the shoulder as she smiled down at the wee baby. "When holding a baby, its very important to support their heads because their neck muscles aren't strong enough to do it for them." Slowly, so she could show Fred how to properly do it, she picked up the newborn, carefully supporting her head. "Severus!" She gasped loudly when the baby opened her eyes.

Thinking that there was something wrong, Severus dropped what he was doing, which was removing Potter's disgusting robe, then rushed to the witch's side. Reaching out to cup the little one's cheek, he smiled softly. "I have never seen eyes this color, they're absolutely stunning." Harry's daughter had taken his emerald green eyes, but she also had flecks of Cedric's grey eyes going throughout the green. The combination of the two made it look like her eyes were sparkling.

"They are beautiful," Madam Pomfrey said, her eyes tearing up. "I hope they don't change as she gets older. They're so unique."

"She's Harry's daughter, of course she's going to be unique and beautiful." Fred said, peering over his professor's shoulder. Seeing the love shining in his stern professor's eyes, he snickered. "Uh oh, looks like some little girl already has the great dungeon bat of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry wrapped around her bitty wittle finger."

"Potions ingredients, Mr. Weasley," Severus reminded as he took a half hearted swat at the boy's head. "Potions ingredients." With one last caress to the little one's cheek, he turned his attention back to the little girl's badly injured daddy. He had a long night ahead of him patching up Potter, it was a good thing he packed plenty of Pepperup Potions.

***HP

Exhausted and dripping in sweat, Severus collapsed onto a chair at the foot of Potter's bed. He had just spent the last six hours patching up the badly broken boy with the help of Poppy. With a groan, he turned his head to check on the older medi-witch. Two hours ago Poppy had transfigured herself a cot then passed out. Healing severe injuries such as Potter's was extremely draining on a healer's magical core, and Poppy wasn't as magically powerful as him. If Potter would have been taken to St. Mungos, he would have had a team of healers seeing to him that would have rotated shifts to keep from depleting their magic. With how exhausted and drained as he was right now, he didn't think could handle even a simple Lumos.

Fred and George were sitting on the bed next to a still heavily sedated Harry fawning over his baby daughter. It didn't take them long to get over their fear of holding her and now they just couldn't get enough of the tiny little newborn. In fact, the boys were currently arguing over who's turn it was to hold and cuddle her. They were sitting on the bed with Harry because they found out the hard way that Harry and his baby shared some kind of strange, magical bond when Madam Pomfrey went to carry her into the adjoining bathroom and Harry started thrashing violently on the bed, his magic lashing out uncontrollably, searching for his daughter. Harry wasn't the only affected by the separation, the baby, who had been quiet up until then, started wailing and shaking. They found that this happened every time the pair were separated more than three feet.

"Any ideas yet why Harry and his baby have to stay so close to each other?" Fred asked, as he rained kisses all over the newborn's feet. Even though she was wrapped in a fuzzy lavender blanket, he just couldn't stop himself from popping the wee little feet out and kissing them. He had never seen feet and toes so small and he was quickly getting addicting to them.

Too exhausted to answer, all Severus could do was grunt. He had no idea what was going on with Potter and his daughter, and right now he didn't have the energy to try to solve the mystery. Maybe after a good eight hours of sleep and some food he would be ready to tackle the challenging puzzle.

Closing his eyes, images of Potter's severely mangled and malnourished body flashed before his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to will the horrific images away. He didn't know what he had expected to find after removing Potter's robe, but nothing could have prepared him for the naked, emaciated, mangled child that he found. He could see now why creatures as vile as Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange pitied Potter. Even at their worst, the two elite Death Eaters never tortured their victims to the extent Amos Diggory had tortured Potter. It was a true miracle that Harry and his daughter survived their time in Azkaban.

The damage done to Potter had been extensive, far worse than anything he had ever dealt with before. Diggory had whipped, beaten, bitten, burned, carved words into Potter's flesh, broke bones, and brutally raped the boy. Diggory had at least healed Potter's internal injuries, well, at least he healed the life threatening injuries. He didn't heal Potter out of the kindness of his heart, since it was pretty clear that the man had no heart, but he healed him because he had wanted to keep Potter alive so he could continue with his sadistic ways. What Diggory had done had gone far beyond revenge for the death of his son, the man had not only crossed a line, but he had willingly and happily leapt over it. 

Cracking his eyes open, something that took far too much energy, Severus checked on Harry and his daughter, who was still being fussed over by the twin terrors. Harry, while still looking like hell, looked so much better than what he did six hours ago. It was going to take months of rehabilitation to get him anywhere near where one could consider healthy, but it was his mind that he was more concerned with. He was praying, for both Potter's and that little girl's sake, that there was something mentally left of the boy. Between the dementors and his empathetic abilities, there was a better than good chance that Potter's mind had completely shattered. He didn't know what he was going to do if that was the case.

By all rights Potter should be dead. First, he shouldn't have survived the death of his soul mate, then there was the fact the he was an extremely powerful empath who had spent eight months in the world's most horrific prison, then finally, the torture and rape he suffered through at the hands of his father-in-law...the boy and his daughter were walking miracles.

Eye growing heavier, Severus tried to the fight the sleep that was trying to pull him under. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to sleep, he just had too much to do. Harry was going to need a lot of help, but he didn't trust leaving him here with the mutt and the wolf. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he was going to have to help Potter and his daughter.

***HP

Severus woke with a violent jolt when he felt someone tearing down his wards. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he quickly scanned the room checking on everyone. Fred Weasley was asleep next to Harry with the baby sleeping between them, Poppy was still out cold on her transfigured cot, and George was asleep on the floor next to the bed. 

Still feeling exhausted, Severus scrubbed his hands over his face as he got to his feet. Figuring he only had minutes before his wards came crashing down, he quickly scanned Harry and his daughter to check on their health. He was relieved to find that the pair was doing as well as expected given everything they had been through. Of bourse the little girl was doing much better than her daddy, but Harry was doing better than expected given the condition he had found him in. 

Growling when his wards started shaking, Severus stormed towards the door. There were only two people that he knew of who could bring down his wards, Dumbledore, and Bill Weasley. Until he had a chance to talk with Potter, it was imperative that no one finds out about the baby. Before falling asleep, he had ran through every possible way that he could come up with to try and help Potter. Right now Amos Diggory was Harry's legal guardian seeing as Cedric had been Harry's bonded mate. With Harry being underage and Cedric dead, Amos Diggory was now Harry's closest magical relative. Just the thought of that monster getting his hands back on Potter and his daughter made him mad enough to want to commit murder. 

This was probably one of his craziest, and most insane ideas, but he was going to get legal custody of Potter before anyone found out about the baby. He hadn't exactly figured out yet how he was going to get custody of The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he wasn't going to give up until Potter and his daughter were safely under his protection, even if they had to run away to a different country and hide.

Severus wanted to snatch the door open and bite the head off of whoever was ripping apart his wards, but he couldn't risk them seeing the baby. Opening the door just a crack, he was relieved to see Bill Weasley standing there alone. 

Smirking at the look Severus was giving him, a look that promised a lot of pain, Bill held his hands up in a show of peace. "Easy there, Professor, I just thought you would like to know that the angry mob downstairs is getting ready to storm up here with wands and pitchforks to slay the evil potions master to get to Potter. I thought maybe you would like to go to them first to save Harry from having to deal with them."

Groaning, Severus looked over his shoulder to see Poppy up and sluggishly moving about. "Go ahead, Severus, I have Harry," Madam Pomfrey said with a yawn.

Severus really didn't want to deal with everyone, but him going to them was better then them forcing their way into Potter's room. He had healed the boy's physical injuries to the best of his ability, but he didn't know yet where Potter was at mentally. Seeing everyone that turned on him all at once was the last thing Potter needed. 

Stepping out into the hall, Severus replaced the wards that Bill had torn down. Bill gave a loud whistle. "Those are some pretty impressive wards, Professor, too bad for you that I am even more impressive."

Severus almost tripped over his own feet when the eldest Weasley winked at him. What the hell was with that? Was William Weasley flirting with him?

"Professor, if you need anything, anything at all, you can trust me." Bill said seriously. "I never believed that Harry killed Cedric. I may have only met Harry a few times, but I could tell that he was a good kid. I'm also magic sensitive and I could sense that Harry was an empath and, as such, incapable of murder."

Severus was intrigued, he had heard of witches and wizards who were sensitive to magic, but he had never met one. "So you could sense that he was an empath?"

"I'm very sensitive to different kinds of magic," Bill explained. "When I first met Harry I knew that he was something, but it was until I saw his reaction to the de-gnoming at the Burrow that I figured out he was an empath. Professor, I always liked Harry and I would like to help him."

Severus could tell the Bill was being sincere, and having Bill on their side could only help, but he didn't know if he was ready to bring anyone else in on the secret. He really needed to talk to Potter first before doing or saying anything.

Stopping outside the kitchen door, Severus cringed when he heard all the arguing coming from within. He really didn't have the energy or the patience to deal with all those entitled idiots who felt they had a right to know what was going on with Potter.

"Professor," Bill said softly. "Kingsley didn't go into detail, but he said that Mr. Diggory was allowed to visit Harry in Azkaban and that he really hurt him. Was it bad?"

"Worse than you could ever imagine."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Diggorys are here."

Severus angrily balled his fists up at his sides. He wanted to storm into the kitchen and beat Amos bloody with his bare hands, to give him a taste of his own medicine, but now was not the time. He had to secure himself first as Harry's guardian before he could go killing sick, raping bastards.

Severus' hope of not killing the bastard was thrown out the window as soon as he opened the kitchen door and caught the end of what the monster was saying.

"As our son's minor, bonded soul mate, guardian of Harry Potter falls to my wife and myself. I will be taking him home with us, Albus."

"Over my dead body," Severus raged.

Mrs. Diggory looked up at Severus with swollen and bloodshot eyes. "Please, Professor Snape, we're just trying to do right by our son's soul mate. We owe it to Cedric to take care of Harry."

"I believe, Mrs. Diggory, that your husband has done enough for Mr. Potter," Severus spat, glaring at the man.

Amos paled. "Professor Snape, I was a grieving father under the impression that Mr. Potter had killed my son. I never would have..."

"What, beat Mr. Potter to within an of his life? Mutilated his body? Whipped him? Broke his bones? Blinded him in one eye? How about raping him? Would you have never raped him had you known he was an innocent boy? For eight months you tortured and raped an underage boy, and you're going to use grieving as a defense? You're a sick monster." Severus tensed when he felt Bill place his hand on his back, but the support was welcome.

Choking on her tears, Mrs. Diggory looked up at her husband in shock and disbelief. "Tell me he's lying, Amos? Tell me that you didn't do all those horrible things to Harry Potter?."

Amos opened and closed his mouth a few times before lowering his head in shame. "I thought he killed my boy."

With a loud cry, Sirius lunged across the table and grabbed Amos by the neck. "You fucker, I'm going to kill you!" 

Remus tried pulling his mate off of Amos, but only because he wanted to be the one choking the life out of the sick bastard. When Severus returned with Harry he had smelt Diggory all over his pup and he had known what the man had done. He had known that his innocent little pup had been raped while in Azkaban.

Severus started rubbing his aching head when everyone in the kitchen started yelling, screaming and asking questions. Feeling someone nudge his shoulder, he looked behind him to find Bill holding out a pain potion for him. Inclining his head, he took the potion from the curse breaker and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Everyone calm down!" Dumbledore cried as he shot off sparks from his wand. "Harry will be remaining here until he is well enough to join his fifth year classmates."

Severus couldn't help but think that the old wizard was delusional. "Do you think it will only take Potter a few weeks to recover from eight months in Azkaban where he was fed on by dementors as well as tortured and raped by Diggory? What makes you even think Potter will even want to remain in the wizarding world after the way he was treated?"

"Mr. Potter has nowhere else to go," Dumbledore said sadly. "Harry's relatives want nothing to do with him, and he no longer has a godfather. Harry is only fifteen years old and has just suffered a traumatic experience, rejoining his friends and classmates will be the best thing for him."

Amos shook his head no. "The law is on my side, Albus. If I have to, I will go to the Minister of Magic."

"You should be rotting in Harry's cell in Azkaban, you bastard!" Fred screamed as he stormed into the kitchen. He had snuck down to get himself and his brother some food when he heard the arguing.

"I can't be charged with anything," Amos defended. "I had permission from the Minister himself. I am through discussing this, Mr. Potter is my ward and I will be taking him home with me as soon as he wakes."

With fire in her eyes, Mrs. Diggory leapt to her feet. "No, Amos, I will not force that poor boy to stay in the same home with the person who terrorized him. What happened to you? You raped a child, Amos. A child younger than your own son! No, you will leave that poor boy alone."

"I have to make it right," Amos pleaded. "For Cedric, I have to make it right with Mr. Potter."

Mrs Diggory shook her head in disbelief. "You can make it right by leaving him alone."

"We can make him see that it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"We?" Mrs. Diggory laughed somewhat hysterically. "There is no longer a we. If you think for even a minute that I would stay married to a child rapist then you're sicker than what I thought. I want a divorce." Choking back a sob, she rushed from the room.

"Amos, I think you should leave," Dumbledore said, wanting to hex the man to hell and back. He had known Amos ever since he was a young boy and he couldn't believe that he would do something so horrific.

Clearing his throat, Amos stood up from the table. "My wife just needs a little time to process everything, the death of our son has hit her hard, but she will come around, and when she does, we'll be back for Mr. Potter."

Severus glared the man down as he walked past him to leave the room. He would kill him if he had too, he knew how to do it so no one would ever find his body. Despite being a spy, he was a Dark Wizard who had originally joined Lord Voldemort and became a Death Eater willingly.

"Severus, my boy, how is Harry?" Dumbledore asked after Amos left the room.

"Alive," Severus answered shortly. What happened to Harry and how he was doing was none of their damn business.

"What kind of answer is just alive?" Sirius bellowed.

"Was Harry really raped?" Ron questioned.

"Harry has to return to school, an education is very important." Hermione said snootily.

"I want to see my pup." Sirius demanded. "This is my house, you can't keep me from him.

Ignoring all the questions that were being rapidly fired at him, Severus looked to George who had just entered the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Harry is waking." George mouthed, not wanting everyone to hear him.

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Listen up everyone!" He called loudly over all the chatter. "I don't care whose house we are in, I'm not giving you any details about Harry unless he gives me the green light. You lost the right to make demands about Harry when you sent him to Azkaban. What I will tell you is that Potter was in critical condition when I brought him here, but he is stable now and under the influence of heavy sedation."

"Can we see him?" Ron shouted.

Severus grit his teeth. "Only if Potter permits it."

Sirius lunged to his feet. "I demand to be there when Harry wakes up."

"You really are thick, Black. Because of you severing your bond with him, Harry may be forced to live with the man that tortured and raped him. You, as his godfather, would have been given custody of Potter, but now, because of your rashness and stupidity, there is no one to stand in Amos' way. You won't be going anywhere near that boy unless he wants to see you."

Paling, Sirius limply fell back onto his chair.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Severus sneered as he turned on his heels and left the room.

 

***HP

Bill followed Severus back to Harry's room, his brothers having sprinted ahead of them. "I may have an idea on how to help Harry."

Severus really wasn't ready to let Bill in on the secret, but Bill worked at Gringotts and if anyone could help him get custody of Harry it was the goblins. "Swear on your magic that you will keep anything you see or hear about Potter to yourself. Nothing leaves his room."

Bill didn't hesitate to whip out his wand and make the vow. "Professor, I care about Harry. You can trust me to have his back."

Smirking, Severus went to open the door to Potter's room. "Potter's isn't the only back I'm trusting you to have."

Stepping into the room, Bill's mouth dropped open in shock when he caught sight of his brother George holding a tiny baby who was happily sucking away at a bottle. "Uh, where did the baby come from? Who...who had a baby?" Oh, deep down he knew who the baby belonged to, and now it made sense why Snape was being so protective over Harry, but he was still having a hard time processing what he was seeing.

George looked up, a huge dopey grin on his face. "Do you think if I ask nicely Harry will let me keep her?"

With wide eyes, Bill approached his brother to get a better look at the tiny baby wrapped in a purple blanket with silver stars. "She's Harry's and Cedric's? Please tell me she wasn't born in Azkaban?"

"She was," Severus frowned. 

"How the hell powerful is Harry if he managed to carry her in that place and protect her from Diggory?" Bill asked, gobsmacked.

"I would say more powerful than any witch or wizard I have ever met, and I have worked for both the Dark Lord, and Albus Dumbledore. Now, you said you have an idea on how to help Potter?"


	4. Chapter 4

I pretty much had to completely rewrite this chapter. It's a bit short, but I didn't feel like combining chapters.

Enjoy and please review.

***HP

 

 

His head felt extremely heavy and fuzzy, as if he was trapped deep under the water. He wanted to open his eyes to see where he was, but his eyes refused to cooperate with him. Nothing was making sense right now, he felt warm and comfortable, but warmth and comfort were two things never granted to Azkaban prisoners. He use to dream about being warm, but he was so warm now that it was almost painful after spending so many months freezing to the bone.

He was trying to swim his way out of the deep water, he couldn't remember why, but he knew that he needed to wake up and remember. A part of him was screaming to stay under, that it was warm and comfortable where he was at, but a bigger part of him was screaming that he needed to wake up, that someone desperately needed him.

Slowly, memories started floating before his eyes. Cedric, he remembered Cedric and how much he loved him. He remembered Wormtail casting a spell on Cedric and fearing that it was the Avada Kedavra curse, but instead of his mate dropping dead at his feet, Cedric had just up and disappeared into thin air. He remembered feeling their bond stretching to almost breaking, but his bond was still there, even though it was extremely weak frayed. He remembered being accused of killing Cedric then being sent to Azkaban. He remembered Cedric's father... No, he didn't want to remember that. 

Working his way farther up from the deep, he started to feel desperate, almost panicked. There was something very important that he needed to remember, something even more important than Cedric. He loved Cedric more than anything, Cedric had been his soul mate, but there was something more important in his life now, something he loved every bit as much, maybe even more than Cedric if he were being honest with himself.

Hearing a cry coming from his left, something that sounded a bit like a kitten, had him snapping his eyes open. With a strangled cry of his own, his hands flew up to chest and started desperately searching. Where was she, where was his baby girl? That was who he had been trying to desperately remember, the daughter that he had fiercely protected while she had been growing inside of him, and the daughter he had given birth to all alone in his cold prison cell.

"Calm yourself, Potter," Severus said soothingly. "As you can see, your daughter is perfectly fine. If you can call smelling this bad fine. Honestly, if those twins of yours think I'm stupid enough to believe that they both needed to get something to eat at the same exact time this little stink bomb went off, then they're thicker than what I thought."

Harry's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it actually hurt. Where was he? What happened? Why wasn't he in Azkaban? How did he get here? Why the hell was Professor Snape changing his daughter's diaper?

Whimpering, Harry tried sitting up, but his body felt too heavy to move. "Mine," he whimpered with tears in his eyes as he held a trembling hand out to his daughter. He wanted his baby...he needed her.

"I know she's yours, Potter, just give me another minute and I'll have her all cleaned up."

As if feeling her daddy's distress, the baby started whimpering and flailing her arms. Severus quickly finished dressing the little one then wrapped her in a blanket. Gently picking her up, he carried her to the bed then took a seat next Potter. He knew that Potter wanted his baby back, but he was still weak and sluggish from all the potions he had given him. He was actually surprised that the boy had managed to speak or move his arms.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the baby in his Professor' arms, his and Cedric's baby. This was his first time getting a good look at her, his cell had been too dark to see her after she was born. "Beautiful," he said in a raspy voice. Even though it was hard, he reached and caressed his daughter's soft cheek. 

"She is beautiful, Potter. I know you want to hold her, but right now you're under the influence of a lot of strong potions, not to mention that I had you heavily sedated. It's going to take a couple hours, but you will soon be strong enough to hold your daughter."

Crying, Harry looked around the room in disbelief and wonder. "H-how? Where?"

"You're at Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's family home."

Harry's thoughts were still a bit jumbled, but he frowned at hearing he was at Sirius' place. How did he get to Sirius', and what was he doing here? Sirius hated him, he had even disowned him, something that had caused him a tremendous amount of pain.

Severus was relieved to see that Potter's mind was still there, but he could also see that he was struggling with his memory and with forming words. He was pretty confident with time that Potter would be back to his normal, irritating self. "Peter Pettergrew was apprehended two days ago and under Vertiserum admitted that you were innocent. Headmaster Dumbledore felt that it would be safer for you here, behind heavy wards, than at St. Mungos."

"Mine," Harry repeated, his hand still touching his daughter. "No one can take."

"I won't let anyone take your daughter from you," Severus was quick to reassure. "The only ones who know about her are myself, Madam Pomfrey, Bill Weasley, and your twins. I plan on keeping it that way until I find a way to help you."

"They c-can't know about her. He can't know about her."

Severus didn't need to ask who he was, he knew that Potter was referring to Amos Diggory. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, Potter, but I'm going to do everything within my power to help the two of you. I never thought you were guilty, and neither did Bill. Right now I have this room warded so no one can get in without my permission. You're safe."

"H-he will take her from me, he will take m-my baby."

"Only over my cold dead body," Severus snarled.

Harry was surprised that Professor Snape was helping him, the man actually looked like he cared. "Thank y-you."

Severus had a thousand questions to ask Potter, but he could tell that the boy was exhausted. "Potter, if you're tired, don't fight it. The more rest you get the quicker you will heal."

Harry shook his head no. "Scared this is a dream, don't want to wake back there."

Severus was never good at comforting someone, no one had ever comforted him so he didn't know how to comfort others, but he reached out and placed his hand on Potter's arm. "Potter, I promise you that this isn't a dream. You will never wake back in Azkaban ever again."

Sniffling, Harry tried to give his professor a smile. "This m-must a dream, you're being nice to me and you have never been nice to me."

Severus snorted. "I'm not a nice man, Potter, but for you and your daughter I'm trying. Let me help you."

Harry's eyes started drooping, he just couldn't keep them open anymore. "M-My name is Harry, professor."

"Alright, Harry," Severus said gently. "Rest, Harry, and I will look after your daughter."

***HP

Severus held the glass out to Harry since his hand was shaking too bad to hold it himself. "Slowly, Harry, if you drink too fast or too much it will make you vomit."

Harry whimpered when his professor pulled the glass away from him. "Please, it's so clean."

"And there's plenty more, Harry, you don't have to drink it all at once."

"The water in that place was dirty and salty, it always made my throat hurt and made me more thirsty. C-Can I please have my daughter now. I let you check me over, I drank a glass of water, and I'm feeling a little bit stronger. Please, can I have her?"

Placing the glass on the bedside table, Severus helped Harry to sit up by placing a bunch of pillows behind him. "Are you in any pain?"

"Nothing that I can't handle, Professor. I don't want anymore potions, I don't want to go back to sleep."

Severus could tell that Harry was still hurting and weak, but he wasn't going to argue with him over taking potions, at least not until after he had some time with his daughter. Picking up the bundled up baby from where she had been laying besides Harry, he carefully placed her in his arms, but he stayed close incase Harry's strength gave out on him. 

With tears in his eyes, Harry gazed down at his beautiful baby girl. As if knowing that her daddy was looking at her, the baby opened her eyes and looked right at her daddy. "She looks so much like Cedric."

"She does," Severus agreed, "but her features are softer like yours. She's a beautiful little girl."

"Is she alright?" Harry asked as he started to grow anxious. "Is she healthy? I know that I didn't get enough to eat in there, even with Fen giving me some of his food."

Severus raised an eyebrow at hearing that Fenrir Greyback had shared his food with Potter. Maybe the man wasn't as much of a monster as he thought he was. "Despite her extremely small size for her age, she's perfectly healthy. She's a little fighter, just like her daddy."

"It's my fault she's so small." Harry said sadly. "I tried so hard to protect her."

Severus took a seat on the bed next to Harry. "Harry, you did amazing. This little one shouldn't be here right now, not after everything that you went through. You did the best that you could in there. Don't worry, now that she's getting proper nutrition she will grow like a weed."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes as he studied his now sleeping daughter. She was starting to get a bit heavy in his weak arms, but he wasn't ready to give her up yet. This was where she belonged, in his arms. "It was my magic. I focused all my magic into her to keep her safe and hidden."

Severus nodded his head already guessing that that was what Harry had done. "Soul mates are extremely rare so little is known about them, but a pregnancy in a male soul mate requires the mate's magic to help sustain the pregnancy. Magic from just one parent isn't enough for the baby to thrive, but somehow you managed it. Harry, you are an extremely powerful wizard."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I just did what I had to do for her."

"Harry, I know you don't wish to talk about your time in Azkaban, but can I ask you a couple questions?"

Harry really didn't want to talk about Azkaban, but Professor Snape had done so much for him and his daughter that he felt that he owed him. "Okay," he answered in a small voice.

"Thank you, Harry. With you being an empath, how did you survive Azkaban?" Severus asked curiously. He just couldn't wrap his head around that fact that Harry, an extremely sensitive empath, survived Azkaban without his mind being shattered.

Harry gave a small smile then nodded at his daughter. "She's a grounder...a full grounder. While still inside of me, she was able to, not fully mute everyone's emotions, but she dulled them enough that they didn't overwhelm me. Once she was born she was able to fully mute them. Cedric had been a full grounder too, the only one I had ever met. Cedric literally saved my life. I couldn't take being an empath anymore and I was about to take my own life when he touched me and it all went away."

"Well, it seems your daughter saved your life too, Harry. You shouldn't have survived a week in Azkaban, not with how sensitive of an empath you are. The two of you share a bond unlike anything I have ever seen before. Did you know that she can't be separated more than three feet from you? I have yet to have time to research what is going on, but you both seem to suffer pain when separated."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Why? Why would that happen?" He didn't care for himself, but he didn't want anything hurting his baby girl. "Oh my god, what if they take her away from me, will she die?"

"First, Harry, no one is taking her away from you," Severus said darkly. "And I honestly don't know what would happen if the two of you were forced apart, but I fear that it wouldn't be good. I don't think the two of you could survive without the other."

"Please tell me that the bond will go away!" Harry cried. "She can't spend her life glued to my side."

"Harry," Severus said gently when he saw how upset the boy was getting, "I'm sure in time the bond will settle. The two of you have been through a lot and you had to rely on each other for survival. You would have died without her being a grounder, and she would have died without your magic protecting her. Right now this works in out your favor, no one can take her away from you, not without killing the both of you."

"I guess there is that," Harry said as he continued to cry, "but I don't want her hurting because of me. We have to find a way to help her." 

"We will, Harry, I promise you." Severus reassured. "How about a name? Does your little miracle have a name?"

Blinking away his tears, Harry gave his professor a watery smile. "Leora Kalila Potter." He answered softly. "I-I know she should have Cedric's last name, but I..."

Severus held his hand up stopping Harry. He understood why Harry couldn't give his daughter Cedric's last name, not after what Amos Diggory had done to Harry. "Harry, I'm sure Cedric would understand why you couldn't use his last name. The name you picked out is a very fitting name for her. Leora means light, and Kalila means dearly loved. She was your light when you were in a horribly dark place, and she is dearly loved by both her fathers. Did Cedric know about her?"

Choking up, Harry jerkily nodded his head. "We found out about her two days before the third task. I was scared, but Cedric was so happy. He wanted to name her after both our mothers if we were having a girl, but I wanted her to have her own name. I know what it's like always being compared to my father, to a man I never knew. I didn't want Kalila being compared to my mom or Cedric's, she's her own person."

Severus awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm only going to do this once, Potter, so listen carefully. I apologize for how I treated you all these years. It was petty and childish of me to treat you bad just because I didn't like your father."

"Wow!" Harry gasped in shock. He was pretty sure that he was the first person his professor ever apologized too and it looked like it had caused the man actual physical pain. "I-I forgive you, sir. You may have never liked me, but you did save me multiple times over the years. Fresh start?"

Severus inclined his head. "A fresh start, Harry."

 

.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review

***HP

Harry looked sadly down at his barely touched bowl of homemade soup and his half nibbled on warm, lightly buttered roll. The food had been amazing, but his poor stomach wasn't use to eating such good food. He knew that if he tried eating more than a few bites, he would be vomiting it all back up. For the past eight months all he had been given was a bowl of tasteless, watered down soup twice a day, and a chunk of dry, stale bread. The meat in the soup, if you could call it meat, was more hunks of fat than actual meat, and the vegetables, when they remembered to add them, were always old and rotten. Mrs. Weasley may be one of the last people on earth he wanted to see, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from enjoying her food.

Harry smiled softly as he thought back to Fenrir and how he was always grumbling that he had needed to eat more. Fenrir Greyback was supposed to be the most feared werewolf in the world, but the wolf had given him his bread at every meal. He wished that there was a way he could help Fen and Bellatrix, but unlike with him, Bella and Fen were guilty of the crimes they had committed. Maybe he could at least send them a letter, he would have to ask Professor Snape.

Hearing a soft cooing noise coming from the foot of his bed, Harry looked up from his wasted food and smiled softly at the three most important people in his life. Fred and George were both fussing over his daughter while making funny faces at her. The sight was heartwarming, his daughter seemed to really like the two goofballs. 

He still couldn't believe that he was out of Azkaban and that his daughter was safe. Every time he closed his eyes he expected to wake up back in that horrible place with his newborn hidden under his dirty robe awaiting either Dementors to kiss her, or Mr. Diggory to discover her and rip her from his arm. He had cried the entire time he was laboring with her just knowing that he was going to lose her. Logically, he knew that he couldn't keep and raise a baby in Azkaban, not only was the place a nightmare, but he didn't have access to things like blankets, diapers, clothes, and baby formula. His magic had allowed him to lactate some in his desperation to keep her alive, but it wouldn't have been enough for her to thrive.

Just the thought of his angel being exposed to Dementors was enough to make his skin crawl and vomit burn the back of his throat. What would she have turned out like if she had been raised around those vile creatures? For months he had tried to find a way to get in touch with Fred and George, he had even asked one of the guards if he could send a letter to them, but he had been instantly shot down. It had been his hope that they could have smuggled Leora out and raised her as their own daughter. The thought of losing his daughter broke his heart and made him want to give up on life, but he knew that the twins would have given her a good life. They would have loved his baby daughter and given her the world.

Not once while locked up had he received a visitor, with the exception of Cedric's father, but he didn't count that bastard. Those weren't visits, they were torture sessions. The entire time that he was pregnant he was terrified that Mr. Diggory was going to discover his pregnancy. He knew that the man wouldn't believe that the baby he was carrying was Cedric's, and that he would either beat the baby out of him, or allow her to be born just so he could take the baby away from him and feed her to the Dementors with him watching. He could see Mr. Diggory doing just that, an eye for an eye. 

Feeling exhausted just from something as simple as sitting up and eating, Harry rested his head against his pillows and tiredly watched as the the twins interacted with his daughter. He wished that he could just disappear. He wanted to take his daughter and the twins and just get as far away from everyone as he could get. So far he had been lucky and Snape had managed to keep everyone away, but George had informed him that his so called friends and family were getting restless. He wanted nothing to do with any of them, especially Sirius. They had all believed the lies about him and turned their backs on him. He just wanted to live somewhere where no one could find him. He was finished with the wizarding world.

Professor Snape had told him that he was coming up with a plan to get him away from the wizarding world, but in order to do so he had to get guardianship of both him and his daughter. After everything he had been through, he didn't want a guardian, he wanted to be able to make his own decisions, but he was only fifteen years old, he still had two more years left before he would be considered an adult in the wizarding world. There was also no way they would allow him to be guardian of his daughter, not after spending months in Azkaban. Mr. Diggory would make sure that he was found unfit and unstable after being exposed to Dementors.

Professor Snape had left with Bill shortly after he woke to start whatever his plan was on getting guardianship of him and Leora. He had been surprised when he almost had a panic attack when his professor had informed him that he would be leaving for a few hours. He tried to hide his panic, but he failed miserably when he broke down in tears and begged his professor to not leave him. He felt safe with his professor, Snape had been the one to carry him out of Azkaban and heal him. Professor Snape also seemed to truly care about him.

After a calming drought and multiple reassurances that he was safe and that no one could get past his wards, wards that Bill himself had reenforced so that not even Dumbledore and his giant ego could tear them down, he had calmed enough so that his professor and Bill could leave. He still had the twins with him, and even though they were only a few years older than him, he knew that Fred and George were geniuses and could be down right scary and vicious when they wanted to be. If someone tried to get past his twins, they would be in for a world of pain.

Harry was having a hard time fighting sleep, but he didn't want to close his eyes until Professor Snape returned. It wasn't because he wanted to know if Snape was successful in getting guardianship of him, he just felt safer knowing that Snape was watching over him and his daughter while he slept. He was praying that Snape got guardianship, especially since Bill said that there was no way he could be emancipated. He didn't feel as though he was unstable after spending months in Azkaban, he just felt incredibly weak and exhausted. He would run though if Professor Snape wasn't able to get guardianship of him. He would take Leora and run as fast and as far as he could. He would die fighting before he allowed Mr. Diggory to get his daughter.

Feeling a chill race through his body, Harry shivered as he scooted down the bed the pulled the covers up to his chin. Getting warm was still a struggle for him, he could still feel the soul deep cold that permeated Azkaban. He had only closed his eyes for a second when he felt his head being lifted then placed on someone lap. Cracking his eyes open, he saw George smiling softly down at him.

"Sleep, Harry, you're safe here with us."

When George started running his fingers through his hair, Harry knew that he was done. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep knowing that Fred and George would protect him and his daughter.

***HP

Alastair, Mad Eye, Moody was sitting at the table of Grimmauld Place sipping a cup of very strong coffee with a splash of fire whiskey in it with his magical eye trained on the ceiling above him. With a shake of his head, he let out a loud, appreciative whistle. Those were some pretty impressive wards Severus and the eldest Weasley boy placed on Potter's door. If someone was stupid enough to try to tear those wards down, there was a damn good chance they would be spending a month in Mungos. He had to admit, Severus and William as a team were pretty terrifying. It was just a shame that their wards didn't work on his magical eye.

Not much could block his eye, so he had seen when they first discovered the tiny newborn clutched in Potters arms. He had also watched as each of Potter's horrific injuries were revealed, injuries that he had received at the hands of Amos Diggory. He didn't think that the normally kind man had it in him to be so ruthless and cruel, but grief could really mess with a person and change them. He had never had a problem with Amos, the man was a bit stuck up and pompous, but he had always been polite to everyone and had never broken the law.

Amos Diggory worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he started there right out of Hogwarts. Most witches and wizards hated and feared magical creatures, but Amos had always been kind and fair to them, he never discriminated against them, not even the dark creatures, like werewolves and vampires. He has fought long and hard for the creatures under him, so to hear and see what he did to Potter was shocking to say the least. He was a damn good judge of character, he never pegged Amos as an abuser and a rapist.

Cedric had been Amos' entire world though, the man had loved his son something fierce. Amos was always bragging about his perfect son and how he wanted to grow up and be just like his father. Something had died in Amos after his son's death, everyone could see it. It shouldn't be so shocking to him that Amos had taken his grief out on Potter, the boy he thought had killed his son. He knew the rapes weren't about sex, but about power and control. He wanted to destroy Potter, and he knew that raping him, a fourteen year old boy, would do just that.

Moody never had the chance to officially meet Potter. By the time he was discovered in the trunk and recovered from his time there, Potter had already been tried and tossed in Azkaban. But James had been a damn good man, he couldn't see how his son would be any different, even if James hadn't raised him. 

Moody was ripped from his thoughts by Dumbledore clearing his throat. "Can you see anything?"

Moody grunted. "I can see the boy, he is in a bad way, but he is eating and talking. Diggory really did one hell of a number on him."

Despite hearing about Diggory, Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent, think I will pop on up and say hello." Getting to his feet, Dumbledore headed for the door.

"Unless you plan on running Hogwarts from Mungos, I wouldn't try taking down those wards." Moody warned as he took a sip of his coffee.

Dumbledore stopped at the door, his shoulders slumped. "The wards are that good?"

Moody laughed. "They were put up by Severus Snape, a genius in all things magic with a dark and sadistic side, and Bill Weasley, the most talented curse breaker I have ever met. What do you think?"

With a sigh, Dumbledore retook his seat. "I really need to get in and see Harry."

"What you really need to do is leave the boy alone and stay the hell out of his life. I think you and the rest of his supposed friends and family have done enough." Moody growled. He may not know Potter, and Albus was his longtime friend, but he wasn't going to tell him or anyone else about the little one. It wasn't any of their damn business, if Potter wanted them to know then he would tell them. If news got back to Amos that he had a granddaughter, he would do everything within in power to take her from Harry. The man would be relentless, nothing would be able to stop him from getting his bloody hands on that innocent, little girl.

 

"I made a grave mistake, Alastor, I have to make it up to the boy. Harry is a very forgiving child, it won't be easy and it will take time, but Harry will forgive his friends and family for the misunderstanding." Dumbledore knew that Harry would be upset with them, but he also knew that he would come around with time.

"Misunderstanding, Albus, is that what you are calling sending a fourteen year old, innocent boy to Azkaban? Well, I wouldn't go betting your lemon drops on Potter being forgiving." Magical eye spinning to the back of his head, Moody watched as Severus and Bill walked into the kitchen sporting matching smirks. He could already tell that this was going to be good.

"What is it, my boy," Dumbledore asked in confusion when his spy handed him an envelope.

"That, old man, is my letter of resignation, effective immediately." Severus said, basking in the look of shock on the headmaster's face. This was a pensieve memory for sure, something to watch and enjoy again and again.

Dumbledore stared at the envelope in his hand, a look of utter shock on his face. "Severus, you can't resign. What are you..." Before he could finish his sentence, Severus handed him another envelope.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, dread settling into the pit of stomach.

"That, old man, is Mr. Potter's official withdrawal notice from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry...also effective immediately." Oh, Severus was going to have to show this memory to Harry. Not only was Dumbledore speechless for once, but the old fool looked like he was going to pass out.

Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief. "Severus, my boy, I don't know what is going on with you, but you do not have the power to withdrawal young Harry from school." Tearing into the envelope, he frowned when he saw how real and official the withdrawal form looked. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that these were real, but only a parent or guardian could withdrawal an underage child from school, and Severus was neither.

With a pleased, sadistic grin on his face, Severus handed Dumbledore yet another envelope. "This, Albus, is proof that I am officially Mr. Potter's legal guardian...effective as of an hour ago."

Slamming his coffee mug onto the old wooden table, Moody threw his head back and started laughing. Oh, this was wonderful, he really did like the snarky vampire. Severus and Harry, with the help of a few Weasley boys, were going to stick it to them all.

Speechless, Dumbledore stared at the paper and the signature claiming Severus Snape as Harry James Potter's legal guardian. How did this happen? As magical guardian, why hadn't he been contacted? He couldn't allow this to happen, he had to find a way to reverse it, Harry couldn't leave Hogwarts. "How did you manage this, Severus?"

"Well, it seams that a certain manipulative old man sealed the Potters will before it could be read. With written permission from Harry, I was able to view their will and was shocked to find that after Black, I was named as a second guardian. All I had to do was sign a few papers, and poof, I am now the father of a severely traumatized fifteen year old empath." Severus didn't mention that as soon as Harry signed the papers that he would also have guardianship of a three day old infant.

Dumbledore swallowed nervously, how had Harry found out about his parents will? Frowning, he looked past Severus to where Bill was standing looking like the cat that had just eaten the canary. Obviously William had pulled a few strings with his Goblin co-workers. "Severus, what are you planning to do with Harry? Right now the safest place for him will be at Hogwarts where he will be surrounded by people that care for him."

Severus snorted. "Indeed they care for him, they care for him so much that they held the doors open for the Dementors while they carted that innocent boy off to Azkaban. No, I'm going to grant Harry's wish and get him as far away from you and everyone else that I can."

"What's going on in here?" Sirius asked, entering the kitchen with everyone else following in behind him.

"Ah, mutt, just in time," Severus sneered disdainfully. "I was just informing the headmaster that I now officially have guardianship of Harry and we plan on leaving Britain as soon as he is able to travel." Oh yes, Severus thought, another wonderful memory for him pensieve.

All the color drained from Sirius' face. "Over my dead body!" he roared.

"That can easily be arranged, Black." Severus said in a deadly calm voice.

Molly shakily approached Dumbledore. "Is this true, Albus? Can Severus take Harry away from us?

Dumbledore looked gravely at everyone present. "I'm sorry, but Severus has guardianship of Harry per the Potter's will. There is nothing I can do to stop them?"

"What about the Diggory's, couldn't they contest his guardianship?" Sirius asked as he glared at Snape. He couldn't lose Harry, not again, not before he had a chance to make it up to his pup. He needed prove to Harry that he was wrong and that he was truly sorry. He wanted to build another bond between them, he wanted to be his godfather again. If Snape took Harry, he would never get to be a part of his life.

Snape was seeing red. How dare Sirius suggest that Harry go live with that vile man. He was getting ready to tear into him, when Moody beat him to it. "You would rather Potter go live with the man that tortured and raped him than living somewhere where he's happy and living where he chooses and with the people he chooses to live with? You disgust me Black. What do you think James would say?"

Sirius hung his head in shame. "I just don't want to lose him." he said softly. "I love him, I never stopped loving him, even when he was in Azkaban."

"Well you have a piss poor way of showing it. You already lost that boy, Black. What you need to do is let him go, let him live a happy life." Moody grunted. He felt bad for Black, but the animagus brought this all on himself.

Sirius collapsed in a chair and buried his head in his arms. Moody was right, but he just couldn't give up. He had to make Harry see how sorry he was and how much he loved him. He couldn't just let his pup walk out of his life, he would follow Harry to the end of the earth if he had to. He would do anything to get Harry back.

"If you would just let us see Harry, let us explain why we did what we did and to apologize to him. I'm sure he would forgive us." Hermione whined.

"If you were Harry, would you forgive us?" Remus asked softly. He too wanted to prove himself to Harry, but he also wanted his pup happy. Harry was his pup, his pack, he wouldn't abandon him again, even if Harry moved a million miles away.

"No." Hermione said lowering her head as she started crying. "I wouldn't forgive us, we were truly horrible to him." Harry was her best friend, her first ever real friend. Harry had always been there for her, even when she was being a know it all. Harry was great that way, he was always there for all his friends when they needed him. If the roles were reversed, Harry would have never believed that she killed someone, nor would he have abandoned her.

Loudly clearing his throat, Bill looked to his parents knowing that his news wasn't going to go over well. "Mom, dad, I just wanted to let you know the myself and the twins will be moving with Severus and Harry."

Molly's face turned a terrifying shade of red. "Those boys will not be going anywhere!" She screeched as loud as she could. "They have a half a year left of school and they will be finishing it."

 

Bill shook his head. "It's already been taken care of, mom. The twins are smart, they already know what they need to know to pass their NEWTS. It's been scheduled, they'll be going to the ministry to sit their NEWTS."

"They will be doing no such thing!" Molly raged. "They will graduate from Hogwarts and then they will go into the ministry like their father and Percy."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Molly dear, the boys are seventeen, you can't stop them from following Harry." Arthur really didn't want his boys to move far away, but he understood their need to stand by their friend. He was proud that his twins were loyal to their friend, to the boy they considered a little brother.

"What about me?" Ron spat. "I'm Harry's best mate, not Fred and George.

"Honestly Ronald, how thick can you be?" George scoffed as he entered the kitchen carrying a tray with Harry's leftover food on it. ""I think you proved to everyone during and after the trial that you are a shit best mate."

Molly was still furious as she glared at her son. "Fred and George may be seventeen and able to sit their NEWTS now, but what about Harry? Harry needs to finish his magical education, he needs to attend Hogwarts."

"Bill and I will be homeschooling Harry until he's ready to attend school." Severus explained. "You all don't seem to understand, Harry has not spent the last eight months on a fun filled vacation resting and soaking up the sun. He was in Azkaban where dementors fed off of him twice a day, where he was tortured, raped, starved, and lived in a cold, dark cell. Right now, thanks to Diggory, he is blind in one eye, missing half an ear, and is covered in scars and bruises. Harry can't even go out in the sun or be around bright light until his eye learns to adjust to light once again. What really pisses me off though, is that you all are worried about yourselves and getting Harry to forgive you, you are not worried about Harry and what he wants."

"Will we at least get to see Harry before he leaves?" Sirius asked brokenly.

"That will be up to Harry, I won't force him to see anyone he doesn't want to see." Severus was getting ready to head upstairs when the warning for the floo went off and a pissed off Amos Diggory stepped out.

"How dare you?" Amos bellowed advancing on Severus with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. "Harry was our sons soul mate, he is our responsibility. Harry belongs with us!"

"You belong in Azkaban, you disgusting, raping bastard." Severus hissed hatefully. "Just because the minister is protecting you from going there doesn't mean he can protect you from every wizarding paper in the world finding out just what you did to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. How do you think all your friends and family would react if they knew you beat and raped a defenseless, innocent, fourteen year old boy that just so happened to be your son's husband, his soul mate? What about your colleagues and business associates, do you think they will want to listen or work with a child rapist?"

All the color drained from Amos' face and he started trembling.

"Didn't think of that, did you?" Severus sneered. "You thought that you broke Harry enough that he would keep his mouth shut. You may have tortured that boy and put him through hell, but you did not break him."

Severus reached into his robe and pulled out another envelope, this one he threw in Amos' face. "That is a statement made by Mr Potter explaining, in detail, what you did to him...with pensieve memories to back him up."

Amos felt like he was going to pass out, this couldn't be happening. He had already lost his wife because of what he did, he couldn't lose everything else, his friends, his family, his job, and the respect he worked hard at earning in the wizarding world. The Diggory name would be dragged through the mud because of him, they would be hated more than the Lestranges. He felt that he needed to make it up to Cedric by taking care of his mate, but he didn't want everyone finding out about what he did.

"Very well, I will drop the appeal and will not contest your guardianship if Potter keeps his mouth shut."

Severus inclined his head, now for the big one. Once again reaching into his robe, he produced yet another envelope then handed it to Amos.

Moody started howling with laughter. "How the hell many envelopes do you have in there, boy?"

Severus smirked at the retired auror before turning his attention back onto Amos. "That is a document for you to sign that states whatever your son made, or gave to Harry, is his to keep and you will not contest it, no matter what it is. As you can see, that is a binding magical contract drafted by the Gringotts Goblins, you can not break it, not without losing your magic and possibly your life." 

Amos glanced over the contract knowing that his Cedric hadn't given Harry any money or family heirlooms. Cedric had probably just given Potter trinkets that he bought with his own allowance to show his affection. Grabbing a quill, he quickly signed his name then sealed it with a drop of his blood.

"Oh, you're good, boy." Moody chuckled. "I can see why you were sorted into Slytherin. You are one sly bastard." 

Severus and Bill looked to Moody in confusion. With a smirk, the scarred ex auror tapped his magical eye and then pointed up to the ceiling. 

" Shit!" Bill muttered. "I didn't think of his damn eye."

"Don't worry, my mouth is sealed. It's not my place to say anything. I would love to meet the boy though." Moody added.

"That can be arranged." Severus said, feeling like a damn idiot for not thinking about Moody's magical eye. In his defense, at the time he had been busy seeing to Potter, and shocked over the condition the boy was in...not to mention the newborn baby he hadn't been expecting.

Pocketing his copy of the contract, Severus couldn't help but to chuckle. Amos just signed away any chance he had of fighting for custody of his granddaughter. Harry and his daughter were now safe and he planned on keeping it that way. He didn't know yet where he was taking them, but he was taking them as far away from here as he could. It wasn't going to happen overnight, but hopefully getting away and starting over would help Harry heal and move on.


	6. Chapter 6

On 3/6/2019, my fic, Slipped, was reposted by user GalaxyCat305 without my permission. I have asked multiple times for them to remove it, and they have ignored all my requests. On 3/7/2019 I reported them to AO3. As of right now, 3/22, AO3 has done nothing. I had just recently made the decision to solely post all my stories on this site because I thought they were the better site, but now I feel that they don't care about their authors. Until this mess is resolved, I will not be updating any of my fics on this site. This was a hard decision to make because I love my readers here and it's not fair to them. At this point I don't know who I'm more upset with, Galaxycat305 for posting my fic without permission then ignoring my requests to remove it, or AO3 for not supporting their authors. I'm sorry to all my lovely readers, but these fics are my babies, I put a lot of time and sleepless nights into creating them, the fact that someone can get away with reposting one has made me sick to my stomach. Hopefully AO3 will come through and pull my fic from Galaxycat305, but until then I am finished with AO3. If you would like to keep up to date with what is going on, friend me on FB, Miste Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

A big thank you to everyone who who supported me and was patient while AO3 looked into the problem I was having with someone reposting one of my fics without my permission. I also want thank AO3 for pulling the copied fic down.

I hope you enjoy the rewrite of this chapters, it's around 3000 words longer than the original.

Please Review

***HP

 

Five days had passed since Severus took guardianship of Harry and his daughter. Harry was steadily improving and could now slowly move around the room with the support of another. Unfortunately, Harry still couldn't be more then three feet from Leora without causing them both pain, which made things a bit awkward when someone had to sit in the bathroom with her while Harry showered. Severus hoped that with time as Leora grew, they could increase the distance until eventually Harry and his daughter could be in separate rooms. Of course the goal was to make it to where both Harry and Leora could live a normal life without being dependent on each other. 

Over the past five days, Harry had undergone a few painful procedures in an attempt to heal his excessive scarring. It was slow going, but the scars were starting to disappear. He had also brought in a specialist healer acquaintance of his to look at Harry's ear and eye. Since the ear had been bitten off and no magic was used, the healer was able to regrow it, but the eye was a little more complicated. Harry had informed them that Diggory had poured some kind of caustic liquid in his eye, and since the injury was now a few months old, there was nothing that the healer could do for it. Never one to accept defeat, he decided to scour every potions book he could get his hands on to find a way to heal Harry's blind eye, and if he couldn't find anything in books, then he would just have to invent something. Right now he was putting drops in Harry's eye that was a mix of a healing potion and regenerative potion and then they were keeping the eye completely covered. The drops were extremely painful for Harry, but Harry was determined to get his sight back in that eye so he was willing to do whatever needed to be done, even if it caused him pain. Fred and George, in an attempt to lighten Harry's mood, had taken to charming Harry's eye patch with different designs and patterns. So far his favorite had been the Slytherin crest, and surprisingly, Harry, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, had even liked it.

Nightmares had become a common occurrence for Harry. Every night Harry woke screaming and crying with horrible nightmares from his time in Azkaban. Sometimes he even woke multiple times a night. The nightmares were so bad that sometimes he even vomited from screaming so hard. As a potions master he knew that the Dreamless Sleep potion could easily become addictive, but Harry needed sleep in order to heal. So, despite his better judgement, he started giving Harry low doses of the potion so Harry could at least get a few hours of restful sleep. The twins were also sleeping with Harry with Leora sleeping next to Harry with a charm surrounding her so no one could accidentally rollover on her. Harry liked the security of knowing that he wasn't alone, and after so many months in isolation, he craved human contact and feared being left alone.

Another thing Harry was struggling with was with his gift. Harry was a very powerful empath, but after spending his entire pregnancy with Leora grounding him, he was having to relearn how to deal with his gift all over again. At times it was too much for him and everyone's emotions would overwhelm him and he would get blinding migraines, nose bleeds, pass out, and even lose control over his magic. To make matters worse, his gift had even gotten stronger while he was locked away in Azkaban. Fred and George were able to help him some since they were partial grounders, but it was being in contact with Leora that helped him the most. Even though Leora was an infant, she was a full grounder. Unfortunately Harry couldn't rely on the twins and Leora all the time, he had to relearn how to deal with his gift or else he would never be able to live a normal life.

Everyone was still begging and pleading to see Harry, especially Sirius who had been relentless. Sirius had ended up with a few nasty injuries after attempting to bring down his wards, but sadly the man was still alive. Harry had decided to see everyone so he could have his say, but not until the day they were leaving. He didn't want to hear their apologies, he just wanted to get what he had to say off his chest, to find closure, then leave without ever looking back. As far as Harry was concerned, he owed them nothing. 

With the help of the goblins, they had found the perfect place to move to in America, Forks Washington. They only had a few requests when looking for a location, they needed some place that wasn't overly sunny because Harry's one good eye still couldn't handle bright lights, they wanted a place close to a wizarding district, but far enough away that Harry wouldn't be recognized just walking down the street, and most importantly, they needed a place with a small population because of Harry's empathy. Forks Washington was the only place that checked off all their requirements.

Harry was particularly excited over the fact that their new home was walking distance to the ocean. The Dursleys had taken many vacations at the ocean, but they had always left Harry behind with the squib babysitter that lived down the street. Seeing and swimming in the ocean had always been a dream of Harry's, and he didn't count the island of Azkaban that was surrounded by the ocean. Even though he had been surrounded by water and could hear the waves, he never got to physically see the ocean.

Bill had managed to get transferred to the Seattle Washington branch of Gringotts, the goblins there had been thrilled that they were getting such a talented curse breaker. Harry had been working on the twins to allow him to fund a joke shop for them to open in Seattle. The twins weren't putting up much of a fuss, they just wanted to make sure that Harry was comfortable loaning them such a large sum of money. And as for him, for now he planned on staying home with Harry and Leora. Harry was nowhere near ready to stay home alone, not physically, or mentally. He was actually looking forward to it, but he also planned on brewing and inventing in his spare time. He despised teaching, but brewing was his passion.

Then there was Harry's schooling. Him and Bill planned on homeschooling Harry, but they weren't going to push him. Harry was still healing so it was going to be a while before he was capable of taking on a full load. 

***HP

Harry still couldn't believe that he was free and would shortly be moving to America. He wanted to be excited over his upcoming move, but he was still in a lot of pain, both physically, and soul deep. Everyday he missed Cedric more and more and the pain that his death left him in wasn't getting any better. He wasn't supposed to have survived Cedric's death, he should have died too shortly after Cedric died, that's how it worked with true soul mates. He understood now why that was, it was extremely painful living without the other half of your soul. There was an emptiness inside of him, a constant ache that had him breaking down into tears with no warning. Even though he had Leora and loved her with all his heart, his magic was constantly calling out and searching for Cedric. He would continue living and stay strong for his daughter, but there were times where he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. It was hard knowing that he was going to have to go through the rest of his life without Cedric at his side. He honestly wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

Smiling, Harry picked up the pink rag that was next to him. He was currently sitting at a table bathing his daughter in a small tub of water. His healing was coming along, but he still wasn't strong enough to stand and bathe his Leora. He hated being so weak, but he was happy to be able to do this, to take care of his daughter himself. Those first few days after waking he couldn't even lift his head up by himself let alone see to his baby. 

Leora was such a good baby, she hardly ever cried. Even in the tub she was was happy and content. Fred and George, her official godparents, loved and spoiled her and took their godparent duties very seriously. Sometimes he even had to fight the twins just to get his hands on his little one. He didn't mind though, it made him happy that Leora was loved so much. He grew up without knowing love, only hate and pain, he never wanted his daughter to doubt even for a second that she was dearly loved.

Harry was incredibly relieved that they were leaving for America the very next day. He was so excited that he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night, not unless Severus slipped some Dreamless sleep into his Pumpkin Juice. He just knew that things were going to get better after they moved, even his magic was excited for the move.

He was a bit nervous though, but that was because he asked Severus to gather everyone that betrayed him so he could have his say. He knew it was going to be hard and that it was going to hurt, especially seeing Sirius and Remus, but if he wanted to be able to move on with his life he had to confront them. Even though he hadn't known him that long, he desperately missed Sirius, but deep down he knew that he would never be able to trust his ex-godfather again.

Fred and George thought he was crazy, but he could tell by the pleased, savage grin on his face, that Severus was proud of him. He had asked for the Diggorys to be at his little get together, even Mr. Diggory. He needed to look at the man who tortured and raped him, he needed Mr. Diggory to see that despite everything that he did to him, that he didn't break him. He prayed that by confronting his mate's father, that he could leave his nightmares behind and start fresh in Forks. By looking the bastard in the eyes, he would no longer be a monster to him, just a sad, pitiful, sick man that took his grief out on an innocent boy. Fred and George were worried about him confronting Mr. Diggory, but Severus knew that this was something that he had to do.

He did feel a bit bad for Mrs. Diggory though, he didn't have anything against her. Not once during the trial, or any other time, did she yell or curse at him or scream that she wanted him kissed. Actually, not once during the trial did she even look up at him. He knew how much Cedric adored his mother and how much she loved him with all her heart. His heart bled for her, because not only had she lost Cedric, but she was also losing her husband. Even though he felt bad, he was happy that she was divorcing Mr. Diggory over what he had done to him. 

Harry was wrenched out of his thoughts when Severus approached him with a towel. "You look exhausted, Harry, why don't you let me dry and dress her while you lay down for a bit?"

Harry smiled gratefully. He hated to admit he was weak, but his arms were starting to tremble from holding Leora up in the tub. "Thanks, Sev, but I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep."

"Just try, you need it. Everything is packed and ready, there's nothing for you to worry about. This time tomorrow we'll be in Forks starting our knew life." Severus wasn't going to admit it, but he was also excited about the move. Like for Harry, this place was filled with mostly bad memories for him. He only had a few good memories in his life, and they all involved Lily. Hopefully with the move he could finally put Lily behind him and open his heart to another.

***HP 

Sirius sat pouting at the table while he waited for his godson to make an appearance. Today was the day that Harry was leaving. Not only was he leaving, but they weren't telling anyone where they were going. He had begged and pleaded with the twins, he had even begged Moody who knew where they were going, but no one was say anything. He didn't want to pester Harry, he just wanted the chance to apologize to him and tell him how much he loved him. If Harry walked out now, he knew that he would never see him again. It would kill him if Harry left him for good..even if he did deserve it.

Everyone else that Harry asked to come were also sitting at the table waiting. Molly had been in tears all day, not only because she was losing Harry, but also because three of her sons were following Harry to wherever it was he was going. One minute she was sad, and the next she was furious. She didn't think that Harry was being fair, they deserved the chance to apologize to him and make it up to him.

Ron had been in a bad mood and taking it out on everyone around him ever since he found out that Harry was innocent of killing pretty boy Diggory. He was in an even more sour mood because he was Harry's best mate, yet it was Fred and George running off with him, probably to some place awesome. He knew that he had messed up big time, but Harry was being a spoiled brat by refusing to see anyone. He hadn't meant the things he said and done during and after the trial, he had just gotten caught up in the frenzy and enjoyed getting all the attention for once. And now once again, here was everyone flocking around Harry and fighting over him, yet Harry wanted nothing to do with them. It wasn't right.

Sirius' head snapped up when Bill entered the kitchen. "Harry?" He asked anxiously.

Bill glared at Sirius. "Harry will be down in a few minutes, I just wanted to go over a few reminders. First, you all are to remain in your seats, no rushing Harry for hugs of crowding him. Harry is still very weak and unsteady and he doesn't want any of you touching him. Secondly, Harry didn't have to see you, he didn't have to give you the chance to talk to him. Harry could have easily slipped out and never looked back, something I actually tried convincing him into doing. And lastly, you will let Harry have his say, you owe him that much."

"Bill, we will follow the rules, but..."

Bill shook his head at his mother. "There are no buts. You will do as I say or else we leave, it's as simple as that." Bill loved his mother, but right now he hated her. He couldn't understand why his family, with the exception of Fred and George, and Charlie who was in Romania, felt that Harry owed them something. Harry didn't owe them shit.

Cries broke out when Harry entered the kitchen being supported by Severus and followed by the twins. Harry was trying not to show how truly weak he was, but getting down the stairs had taken a hell of a lot out of him. He was also carrying his daughter, which made things a little harder on him despite her being so tiny.

Leora was wrapped comfortably in a pink blanket and Severus had disillusioned and placed a silencing charm on her so no one could see or hear her. Leora also couldn't hear them so he didn't have to fear any yelling waking her up.

Sirius failed in stifling a loud sob when he got his first good look at his godson. Harry was nothing but skin and bones and even after a week of Snape's healing and Molly's cooking, his pup still looked horrible. Harry looked worse than him after he escaped Azkaban and he had been in that hell hole for twelve long years.

Remus placed his hand over his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. Harry looked so frail and sickly, as though a small gust of wind could pick him up and carry him away. He had never seen anyone as pale as Harry, even with his fading bruises and visible scars. 

Sirius wanted to jump to his feet and hug his pup and promise him that everything was going to be okay, but he was too shocked to move. Not only that, he was terrified that the slightest touch would shatter his frail godson.

"Pup!" Sirius whispered brokenly.

Harry reluctantly looked to Sirius, knowing that seeing him was going to feel like a kick to the gut. Noticing Sirius' red and puffy eyes, he could tell that his ex-godfather had been crying. Against his will, his own eyes started filling up with tears. Even though Sirius had ripped his heart out and trampled all over it, he still loved him. How could you love someone, yet hate them at the same time?

Sirius went to stand up, but Remus quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back down with a shake of his head. "Please!" He pleaded as tears started falling. "Please don't leave, pup. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I'm so sorry for not believing in you."

Harry bit on his lip in an attempt to choke down his own tears. He had cried enough over Sirius, he didn't want to shed anymore tears in the man's presence. "You hurt me," he whispered brokenly. "You were my only family, you were supposed to believe in me."

"I know, pup, I should have known better. I was incredibly stupid for not believing in you, especially after what happened to me. I spent my life fighting against the dark side, so when I was presented proof of your guilt, like a hotheaded fool I believed it." Sirius felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces, this hurt worse than when he lost James.

 

"What proof? What actual proof was there that I killed Ced..." With a pitiful whine, Harry stumbled over his husband's name. 

Severus gave his new charge's shoulder a light squeeze, letting the boy know that he was there and to just say the word and they were gone. He knew that Harry needed to do this, to have his say, but he hated seeing him hurting so much. He was growing extremely protective and fond of the stubborn Gryffindor.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath. "What proof was there that I killed Cedric?" He asked in a calm voice, even though he was feeling anything but calm. "Does sneaking out after curfew make you a dark wizard? How many times did you and the marauders sneak out? I was only off meeting Cedric, what were you guys up to? I bet every galleon I have that you guys were up to no good."

Sirius opened his mouth to defend the marauders, but then snapped it shut because Harry was right. It was true, they snuck out almost every night to set up pranks and sneak into the restricted section of the library. Their late night trips through Hogwarts were anything but innocent.

"Let's see," Harry continued, "I was accused of going dark because my grades had improved. Well then, I guess that makes Hermione the next Dark Lady. I wanted to become a healer and because I goofed off so much with Ron my first few years, I had a lot to make up for so I was studying a lot. I had also wanted Cedric to be proud of me, he was so much smarter than me."

"Of course not going to the Burrow for Christmas obviously meant that I was going dark. And then there was the change in my magic. I still don't understand how that meant I was going dark seeing as Cedric's magic made my darker magic lighter. I'm not a dark wizard, but my magic is naturally darker because I'm an empath. I just don't understand why no one questioned me about any of this. I was just automatically guilty in your eyes despite everything I had done for you all."

Taking another deep breath, Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, you suspected that I was an empath. As a developing empath, wouldn't my magic change as I grew and my abilities got stronger?"

Dumbledore lowered his head in shame. "You are correct, Harry. I should have known better. Please forgive an old man."

"Harry, is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, you and everyone else here can leave me the hell alone," Harry said with conviction, not even feeling bad when the witch broke down in tears. "Because of your jealousy, and I know that you were jealous, you testified that because my grades were better than yours, that I had to be using dark magic because there was no way that I was smarter than you. You sent me to Azkaban because I was beating you for first in our year."

Sobbing, Hermione covered her face. Harry was right, she had been jealous. Since first year she had held the top spot and she worked incredibly hard to keep it, then all of a sudden Harry started beating her at everything, even potions. She had always been the smart one in the group, the one that Harry and Ron came to for help. She didn't like all of a sudden being second, she had never been second in school. She had said horrible things about Harry during his trial, things that deep down she knew weren't true, but nothing else made sense to her why all of a sudden Harry was smarter than her.

Harry sadly shook his head. "You were my closest friend, Hermione, even more so than Ron. When my name came out of the goblet and Ron turned his back on me, you still stood beside me. I thought out of you and Ron, that I could count on you the most. Hermione, you sold me out over test scores and bragging rights of being first in our year."

Harry was getting weaker, but he wasn't finished yet. "Ron, you were my first ever friend, my brother. We got into a lot of shit together, but we always had each other's backs. When you turned away from me after my name came out of the goblet, I was hurt, but I knew that you would come around because arguing between brothers was normal...and you were my brother. When you finally did see sense, I didn't demand an apology or anything, I was just thrilled to have you back."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Ron, you were the most bloodthirsty during the trial. You sat up on that stand and lied out your ass. Almost everything out of your mouth the utter bullshit. I hope that you can live with yourself knowing that you sent me to Azkaban for fifteen minutes of fame. And this time Ron, I'm not taking you back."

Ron couldn't look at his best mate, because Harry was right. He had always been Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, it was never Harry Potter, Ron Weasley's best friend. Since the moment everyone found out who Harry was, that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, he had been stuck walking in Harry's shadow. When the spotlight was finally on him, he basked in the attention. He stupidly thought that it was finally his time to be number one, but after everything settled down, all the reporters and everyone forgot about him. Now he was just a nobody, he wasn't even Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend.

Severus could tell that Harry was struggling. The boy was starting to lean heavier on him and he could feel him trembling. He wished that there was more he could do for him, but all he could do was support him and catch him if he falls.

"Mrs. Weasley, you were the mother that I never had but dreamed of having for as far back as I can remember. I was so jealous of Ron because he had this amazing, loving mother, and I had no one. I fell in love with you that very first time I met you at the Burrow even though you were yelling at Ron and the twins. Even though you were threatening them, I could see how worried you were and how much you loved them. I use to dream that you and Mr. Weasley adopted me and that Ron, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy were my brothers, and that Ginny was my sister."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You spat in my face, Mrs. Weasley. You screamed that you were disgusted that you ever saw me as a son and that you hoped that I'd rot away in Azkaban and then spend eternity in hell."

Mrs. Weasley was openly crying while she clutched at her husband's arm. How could she have said such horrible things to Harry? 

"Mr. Weasley, you never insulted me or said anything bad to me, but you also didn't stand up for me. You always said that you saw me as another son, but would you have sat back and done nothing if it had been Ron in my shoes? No, I believe that even if Ron had been guilty, you still would have fought for him because you're a good father and that's what good fathers do. I was just never truly your son, I was just the boy your son brought home who just so happened to be famous."

 

 

 

Harry turned his attention back to Headmaster Dumbledore, a man he had come to admire and love like a grandfather. He thought that the Headmaster was the type of Headmaster that would do anything to protect his students, but he had been gravely wrong. "Headmaster, what did I ever do to make you believe that I could kill another student? Did I not risk my life in both first and second year to save Hogwarts and her students? Why didn't you fight for me? You didn't even try to discover the truth. Like with Sirius, you just assumed the worst of me and allowed them to arrest me and carry me off. You knew that I was an empath and how strongly Dementors affected me. You also knew that as an empath, it was physically impossible for me to take a life. There was no concrete proof proving that I killed Cedric. None! You were my grandfather, I would have don't anything for you."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes went completely out and he felt a hundred years older than what he actually was. He had planned on convincing Harry to stay, he was even going to let Harry remain at Hogwarts over the summer so he didn't have to return to his aunt's, but he could see now that there was nothing he could say or do to convince Harry to stay. A tear slid down his face as he finally accepted that Harry was leaving and never coming back.

Feeling completely spent, Harry finally turned towards the two men he had loved the most. Sirius, who had been a father figure to him despite only knowing him for a short time, and Remus, the caring uncle figure that he never had. He had managed to hold back his tears, until now. 

"Have you ever had anyone reach into your magical core and rip it out?" Harry asked Sirius shakily. At seeing his pale, ex-godfather shake his head no, he continued. "Well, that's what you did to me when you broke our bond. You can't imagine how painful it was for me, how painful it still is for me. I loved you, Sirius, I loved you like a dad. You, more than anyone else should have believed my innocence. I took on over a hundred Dementors to save your life, you should have known that I was incapable of murder, especially over something as petty as the stupid tournament. You should have at least given me chance to defend myself like I had given you a chance. I thought that you had betrayed my parents, sold them out to Voldemort, but I still listened and let you defend yourself. Why couldn't have you listened to me? When you broke our bond, I thought that I was going to do die. I wanted to die. 

Ignoring Remus, Sirius jumped to his feet and rushed to his pup. He froze in disbelief when Harry turned into Severus' arms seeking protection and comfort.

George stepped in front of Harry, blocking Sirius'' path to him. "Back off," he growled dangerously.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of his pup in Severus' arms. To his shock and disbelief, the stern man was actually comforting Harry. Jealousy started eating at him, he should be the one comforting his godson, not Snivellus. "Pup, please, please, please forgive me. I promise that I will do anything to make it up to you, I love you."

Harry reluctantly pulled his face out of Severus' neck. "Guess where they put me, Siri? Guess which cell I rotted in for eight months?"

Sirius grew even paler and looked like he was about to faint. "No!" he choked out. "Don't say it. Please no."

"They thought it would be funny to put me in your old cell."

"No!" Sirius yelled, his legs feeling weak. He couldn't believe that they put his sweet, innocent fourteen year old godson in the same cell that he had rotted in for twelve years. He couldn't believe that his pup spent eight months in a cell next to Greyback and Bellatrix. "Please, pup, please forgive me."

"I can't," Harry said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't forgive you and I'll never be able to trust you again."

Sirius took another step towards his pup, his face pleading, but this time he was stopped by a wand in the face. Following the arm connected to the wand, he was shocked to find that it was Moody threatening him. "That's enough, Black, sit your ass back down. Potter asked not to be touched and you will respect his wishes."

Sirius wanted to protest and plead with his godson, but at seeing the absolute shattered look on Harry's face, he reluctantly retook his seat. 

Harry reburied his face in Severus' neck needing to take a few minutes before addressing Remus. He had known that it was going to hurt dealing with Sirius, but he hadn't expected it to hurt that bad. 

"Harry, we can go," Severus said in Harry's ear. "You don't owe them anything."

Shaking his head, Harry straightened back up then looked to Remus. "This wasn't the first time you abandoned me, was it, Remus?"

Remus blanched at Harry's accusation, then he paled when it dawned on him what his pup was talking about. "Harry?" 

"I was supposed to be your pup, your pack, but not once did you check on me while I was growing up. If you would have just taken five minutes to visit me, you would have seen that I was being abused by my aunt and uncle."

There were gasps heard from everyone in the room. They knew that Harry didn't care for his family, but they didn't know that he had been abused. Remus leaned over the table feeling like he was going to be sick. He had wanted to visit his pup, but at the time he felt that Harry was better off without him. He was just a dangerous werewolf, Harry deserved better than him.

"Had you visited, Remus, you would have seen that they kept me locked in the cupboard under the stairs. You would have seen the bruises and whip marks and how sickly skinny I was. You would have seen a scared and lonely little boy who was desperate for love and affection. I understand that you were hurting, that you had just lost your entire pack, but so had I, Remus. I was just a baby and I lost my parents and uncles and instead of comforting me, you left me with the Dursleys to rot knowing what kind of woman my aunt was."

"I think, Remus, that you have a problem with being loyal," Harry continued, getting a sick kind of glee out of seeing the gutted look on Remus' face. "You weren't being loyal to my parents when you turned your back on me, and you sure as hell wasn't being loyal when you believed that Sirius betrayed my parents. You, out of everyone, should have known that Sirius was innocent. For someone supposedly so smart, you don't learn from your mistakes."

Severus smirked as everyone sat there stunned at Harry's words. He was extremely proud of the boy for speaking his mind despite how much pain he was in.

Harry wrapped his hand around Severus' arm needing the extra support for this next part. Swallowing down his blinding fear, he turned to the Diggorys. "Your son literally saved my life. I was seconds from jumping off a cliff when he found me."

Bill waved his wand in the air in warning when all hell broke lose at Harry's confession. Smiling gratefully, Harry continued. "I couldn't take it anymore, being an empath was just too hard. I felt everything that everyone was feeling, their fear, pain, happiness, loneliness, anger, arousal...everything! There wasn't a second in the day where I wasn't being flooded by emotions and it was only getting worse. My gift was getting stronger by the day and I was breaking."

Harry smiled sadly as he looked to Mrs. Diggory. "Cedric found me on the cliff and pleaded with me not to jump. I didn't want to listen to him, but I also didn't want him to live with the guilt of feeling as though he failed if I had jumped. I had planned on returning to the cliff later that night, but the second I took Cedric's hand, it was as though the switch had been flipped off. It was amazing, the best feeling ever. It was gone, all the overwhelming emotions that were not my own were gone. Not only had Cedric saved my life, but he was a full grounder, something I thought that I would never find."

Mrs. Diggory was sitting at the opposite end of the table from her husband, as far away from him as she could get. She had been a mess ever since she found out what her husband did to Harry while he was in Azkaban, but when the boy walked into the room and she saw with her own eyes how truly sick her husband was, she hadn't been able to stop crying. The proof of her husband's madness was standing in front of her, and he was just a boy younger than her own son. Harry, her son's husband, couldn't even stand without Professor Snape's help and she could see scars and bruising peeking out from his clothing. The boy looked so bad that all she wanted to was get up and hug the poor thing and beg for forgiveness for what her husband did to him. She had known that Amos was visiting Azkaban, and she had begged him not to, to leave Harry alone, but never in a million year did she suspect that he was torturing and raping the boy. As far as she knew, physical contact with the inmates was forbidden.

Harry's eyes got a far away look as he continued. "At first, we would meet up in an unused classroom a couple days a week and Cedric would just hold me, grounding me. Just those couple hours a week free from feeling everyone's emotions made my life so much better, it was like I could breath again. Cedric also helped me deal with the abuse I suffered at the hands of my relatives, abuse that left me afraid of touch. I had never been hugged, at least not since my parents passing, and I associated pain and fear with touch, but Cedric taught me that touch could be very pleasurable. It didn't take long for our weekly meet ups to become more than just about grounding me."

Harry finally got the courage to look Mr. Diggory in the eyes. "Cedric thought the world of you, he was so proud of you and he wanted to be just like you. But Cedric could never be like you. Cedric was everything that was good in this world, he didn't have it in him to be cruel or to hurt someone, especially not the way you hurt me. You not only tortured and maimed me, but you also raped me. Cedric would never be capable of so much hate, he was too good, too full of life."

Amos sat shaking in his chair wishing that he could curl up in a ball and die. What had he done, what had he become? He had just been so full of grief and pain that he had become a monster. And hurting Harry hadn't helped ease his pain at all, that's why he got more violent each time he visited him. He had just wanted his pain to go away.

"I'm glad that Cedric isn't here to see the man that you have become. It would have destroyed him to know that his beloved father could whip a fourteen year old boy who was gagged and tied to the floor. That he could beat a helpless person with his fists and feet until they passed out, only to revive them from their blessed unconsciousness just so he could do it all over again. You broke my bones with a smile on your face and you took a knife and carved vulgar words into my flesh. You held me down and poured something caustic in my eye, not only causing excruciating pain, but also blinding me. You raped me! You forced yourself on me multiple times, even biting a part of my ear off while fucking me. Tell me, Mr. Diggory, does that sound like the type of father that a son would be proud of? Is that the type of man you wanted Cedric to become?"

Amos was openly crying, unable to hear all the horrible things he had done to Harry. There was no way he could make it up to his son, or his son's husband, he deserved to rot in Azkaban for his actions. Cedric would hate him for what he did, his son wouldn't even be able to look at him.

Pulling his daughter tighter to his chest, Harry looked around at everyone gathered noticing that they were all pale and crying. "I wasn't the only one who suffered," he said softly as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, the bundle that only him, Severus, the twins, Bill, and Moody could see. 

Severus tensed. "Harry, are you sure?"

Harry smiled tightly at his professor. He honestly wasn't sure if revealing Leora was right, but there was nothing Mr. Diggory could do, he had signed a magical contract and Severus had legal guardianship of his daughter. "I wasn't the only one who lost Cedric. I wasn't the only one who sat on trial while you all condemned me to hell. I wasn't the only innocent who suffered in Azkaban."

"My boy, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Ignoring his Headmaster, Harry looked to Mr. Diggory. "I wasn't the only one you beat and who suffered at your hands."

Looking up to Severus, Harry nodded his head. His face grim, Severus pulled out his wand and canceled the spells masking Harry's daughter. The baby was wrapped so securely that all that could be seen was her pink blanket and a tiny hand sticking out. 

The kitchen erupted in chaos. Everyone was yelling and trying to talk over each other as they shouted questions at the same time. Raising his wand with a smirk, Moody let out a loud boom, silencing everyone.

Looking down at his little miracle, Harry smiled softly. "Two days before the final task Cedric and I found out about her. Even though we were young, Cedric was so happy that he was going to be a daddy." Looking back up, he looked between Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. "Cedric was going to tell you about us and her after the tournament was over..."

Mrs Diggory got unsteadily to her feet, she was on the verge of hyperventilating she was crying so hard. "Please, Harry, I beg of you, let me see Cedric's daughter. Please let me see my granddaughter."

With his bottom lip quivering, Harry nodded. "Just you."

"Sit your ass back down before I curse it off," Severus snarled when Amos got to his feet.

Harry shook his head, his eye wide. "You will never get near my daughter. She could have died because of you. All those times that you beat and raped me, she was inside of my body. You broke my ribs countless times, the same ribs that she growing under. You will never get to see her, you will never get to see the little girl that your son made, the last little piece of Cedric left. Never will you hear your son's child call you grandpa."

"I...I have rights!" Amos choked out desperately. "You can't keep me from Cedric's daughter. You're too young to raise her properly, too unfit after your time in Azkaban. You can't even stand on your own two feet, and after months of being fed on by Dementors, you have to be mentally unstable. That's my granddaughter, I will do whatever I have to to get custody of her."

Moody started laughing. "Diggory, you signed away those rights on a magically binding contract. There isn't a damn thing you can do, not that anyone would give custody of a baby to a child rapist."

Legs giving out, Amos fell against the wall then slid to the floor. Merlin, Moody was right, he had signed away any right he had to his son's little daughter. That little girl was the last link he had to his boy. "You tricked me!" He accused hotly. 

Smirking, Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I did, but what you did to Harry was a hell of a lot worse. You are a sick, disgusting man and it will be over my dead body before I allow you anywhere near Harry's daughter."

Mrs. Diggory took a tentative step towards Harry, she was desperate to see her granddaughter, but she didn't want to upset Harry. "Please, Harry, may I see her? I'm not going to try taking her from you, she's yours, I would just like to see my son's daughter."

"Mrs. Diggory, you're the only one here who hasn't hurt me. Despite your pain, you never took your grief out on me. Cedric would want you to meet his daughter."

With her heart pounding in her chest, Mrs. Diggory cautiously approached Harry, her eyes glued on the tiny, pink bundle in his arms. When Harry pulled back the corner of the blanket, Mrs. Diggory let out a loud, heart wrenching cry.

Bill quickly caught the grieving mother when her legs gave out on her. "It's okay, Mrs. Diggory."

With a violently trembling hand, Mrs. Diggory went to touch her granddaughter. "May I?" She asked, her eyes pleading with Harry.

Smiling, Harry nodded his head. "Her name is Leora Kalila Potter."

Mrs. Diggory softly caressed her granddaughter's cheek. "She's beautiful, Harry. She's the perfect mix of both her parents. Her name is also beautiful, it fits her. I know you don't owe me anything, Harry, and I'll understand and respect your wishes if you say no, but could you please send me pictures of her as she grows."

Before Harry could answer, Leora opened her eyes. With a gasp, Mrs. Diggory's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Merlin!" She cried.

Sirius lunged to his feet, a look of panic on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?" He had to see, he had to see his pup's baby, James' granddaughter. He was reeling, he couldn't believe that Harry had carried and birthed a baby all by himself, and under such horrific conditions.

Moody sent a painful stinging hex at Sirius, causing the animagus to cry out in pain. "Sit down, you weren't invited to see the baby."

"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Diggoy sniffed. "I have never seen such amazing eyes, they're absolutely breathtaking."

Once again the kitchen erupted with everyone asking to see the baby, demanding to know what was so special with her eyes. Quickly bundling his baby back up, Harry turned her safely against his chest. "Mrs. Diggory, Cedric would want you to be a part of his daughter's life, he had actually wanted to name her after both you and my mother, but I wanted her to have her own name. If you make a vow and promise to never reveal our location or show her pictures around, then after we get settled I'll contact you with our address so you can visit. This little one is going to be surrounded by men, she going to need a woman in her life."

Not believing her ears, Mrs. Diggory quickly agreed as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that after everything Harry was willing to let her be a part of her granddaughter's life. "I will do anything, Harry, to get to watch my son's daughter grow up. I'll make a hundred magical oaths if you want me to."

Harry smiled. "Only one will do. I will owl you after we get settled, I promise. Leora will be lucky to have you and grandpa Moody in her life."

The old aura started laughing. "Someone has to scare the lads off, and there's no one more scarier looking than me."

"Pup, please can I meet your daughter?" Sirius pleaded. When Harry didn't answer, everyone else started begging and pleading too. 

Sobbing, Harry turned his face into Severus' chest. "Please, I want to leave. Take me away."

Glaring at everyone gathered, Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's shoulders then led him out the kitchen and to the fireplace. He could hear everyone following them, begging, pleading, and demanding, but he ignored them as he stepped into the floo then disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Original chapter was 3759 words, new one is 6229

Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Friend me on FB@ Miste Potter

***HP

 

Harry clung tightly to his professor as they stepped out of the floo at Gringotts bank. He had never been good at flooing, he tended to fall flat on his face every time, so it was a good thing that Professor Snape was strong enough to support both him and his daughter and keep them from tumbling out of the floo.

"Take her!" Harry sobbed as his knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor. Confronting everyone had been harder than what he was expecting, especially Sirius and Remus, but that wasn't why he was crying. Seeing them brought everything back, all the pain and betrayal he had felt. He also never really had a chance to mourn his husband and just breakdown and cry. After the trial he had been too numb and too in shock to feel anything. Not only had he just lost his soul mate, but he had also lost everyone that he had considered family and friends. After that there were the Dementors to deal with and Mr. Diggory's weakly torture sessions. He just never had the chance to mourn properly.

Severus was trying to support Harry and hold the baby, but he could tell that the boy was on the verge of passing out. "Harry, I need you to take deep breaths," he instructed hoping to calm the boy down and snap him out of his panic attack.

Harry was trying, but he just couldn't get enough air in his lungs and his vision was starting to go black. He could hear his professor trying to calm him, but he just couldn't swim out of the blackness. It just hurt, everything hurt too much.

"Shit!" Severus cursed as he handed the baby over to Moody who had just stepped out of the floo. Harry wasn't calming, he was only getting worse, and he couldn't hold the baby while at the same time holding Harry and trying to keep him from passing out and hitting his head on the floor.

Through the blackness and the ringing in his ears Harry felt something cool being pressed against his lips. Swallowing instinctively, he gave up trying to fight the blackness and let himself go limp in his professor's arms.

Tossing the now empty vial of dreamless sleep off to the side, Severus gently massaged Harry's throat to make sure he swallowed it all. He could hear little Leora screaming in Moody's arms, but sadly he had to ignore her so he could take care of her daddy. Harry and Leora were so closely bound that she was probably reacting to his panic attack. Feeling the boy go limp and heavy in his arms, he sighed in relief when Harry finally succumbed to the dreamless sleep. 

Noticing that it got quiet all of a sudden, Severus turned to look at Moody, his forehead creased in concern. "Is she alright?"

Looking down, Moody gently caressed the little one's flushed cheek. "That's some bond Potter and the little one shares. She was reacting to his panic attack, but as soon as he fell asleep she settled down. She seems perfectly fine now."

Sighing tiredly, Severus looked around the room, bowing slightly when he spotted the goblin sitting patiently behind his desk. Bill had set it up so they could floo to their new home in Forks directly from the bank, this made it impossible for anyone to track them. 

Getting to his feet, the goblin approached Bill with a set of keys in his gnarled looking hand. "This key is to your home, and this one with the green top is to your car." Grunting, the goblin turned and returned to his desk.

"Uhm, we have a car?" George asked curiously, wondering if Severus knew how to drive a muggle vehicle. 

Bill chuckled. "Don't worry, George, both Severus and I know how to drive muggle cars."

Standing up with Harry in his arms, Severus turned to Moody who was gently rocking Leora in his arms. "Since Harry and the little one have to travel at the same time, lay her on Harry's chest then secure her with a sticking charm." This wasn't an ideal way to floo, but it was too great a risk to attempt flooing Harry to their new home without his daughter.

Grunting, Moody did as asked. "I'll floo ahead of you incase you need help getting out of the floo." International travel through the floo network wasn't for the feint of heart and accidents were known to happen. Severus was a vampire so he didn't suffer from dizziness and other side effects from flooing, but it still wouldn't hurt to have someone on the other side ready to lend a helping hand.

Severus looked to the goblin who was scowling at him from behind his desk. "Thank you again for all your help." Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he tossed it in the fireplace then disappeared to their new home.

***HP

Edward was sitting at his piano playing Bella's Lullaby while he thought about his beautiful and amazing mate. It had taken some convincing, but Bella had finally agreed to marry him. It wasn't that Bella didn't love him, she just didn't believe in marriage, not after witnessing her parents messy divorce. He understood her fears and reservations, but he would never do anything to hurt her, she was his everything.

Bella was everything he had ever dreamt of in a mate and more. As far as he was concerned, Bella didn't have a single flaw. She was kind, compassionate, beautiful, smart, and she made him the happiest man on the planet. He wanted to spend every second of the day in her presence, basking in her beauty and her mouthwatering scent. There was no one else he would ever want more than Bella, she was his mate...so why then did he feel like something was missing, like he was incomplete? Why, when Bella was his mate, did he feel sadness and disappointment whenever he looked into her eyes and saw brown eyes looking back at him instead of a sparkling emerald green? He didn't even know anyone with such mesmerizing eyes, why would he be expecting Bella to have them?

As happy as he was, and he was incredibly happy, something just wasn't right. There was this empty, hollow feeling in his heart that for some reason Bella was able to fill. Bella was his mate, he should feel complete now that he had her. Maybe it was just because they hadn't officially mated yet, maybe that's why he still felt lonely and incomplete.

Alice watched, her eyes filled with concern, as Edward got up and took off running out the door. She had seen that Edward was going to gone until tomorrow evening, but she didn't see why he was leaving. She knew that something was weighing heavily on her brother, but Edward wasn't one to unleash his problems on the family.

"Jaz?" Alice asked softly when she saw that her mate was staring thoughtfully at Edward's empty piano bench. "Did you feel something from Edward?" 

Jasper cocked his head to the side, a frown on his face. He had been an Empath for a very long time, but what he was getting from Edward was confusing him. "Does Edward still want to marry Bella?" Edwards emotions were very conflicting, he could feel happiness and love rolling off of his brother, but at the same time a deep sadness, disappointment, and loneliness. Edward was marrying his mate, why was he feeling lonely?

"Of course Edward still wants to marry Bella?" Alice giggled. "I have never seen Edward so happy, he's in love. Every vision that I have received shows that they get married and Bella becomes one of us."

"Your visions are subjective," Jasper pointed out.

The smile slipped off of Alice's face. "Jasper, do you think Edward doesn't want to marry Bella?" She loved Bella, Bella was her best friend and she couldn't wait for her to become an official Cullen and for them to become sisters. 

"I-I don't know," Jasper answered thoughtfully. "Edward is sending a lot of mixed signals and it's very confusing. He loves Bella, but he also feels empty and incomplete. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens."

***HP

Severus stepped gracefully out of the floo with a sleeping Harry and Leora in his arm. Taking a deep breath, he already felt lighter and freer. This was a new start for not only Harry, but also for himself. He couldn't believe how relieved he already felt getting away from everyone, especially Dumbledore. This was going to be good for all of them.

"Nice place, Severus," Moody grunted as he took the baby and gently held her in his arms.

Stepping away from the floo so the twins and William could come through, Severus walked to the couch and carefully placed Harry on it. Conjuring a blanket, he draped it over the frail boy before finally taking a moment to look at his new home.

"Whoa!" Fred gasped as he stepped out of the floo. "This place is..."

"Sweet!" George finished, his eyes wide as he scanned their new home. This place was huge, they wouldn't be living on top of each other like at the Burrow.

Severus nodded his head, he was very impressed with the home the goblins found them. Normally he would have wanted a say in the home he was purchasing, but with everything going on he had been afraid to leave Harry's side for too long. According to the paperwork, their new home was located less than a mile from the ocean in Forks Washington and was close to the local Native American Quileute tribe. The brand new, three story home was situated in the woods away from any neighbors and prying eyes and had eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, a library, a game room, a basement for his potions, a work out room, a large kitchen, a dining room, and two sitting rooms. He was anxious to explore the home, but he had to see to everyone else first.

"Where would you like this wee angel?" Moody asked as he smiled down at the little girl in his arms.

"Here," Bill said as he transfigured a bassinet. "This will do for now until we get a chance to shop and set up a nursery."

"Go ahead and look around," Severus instructed. "Pick any room on the second floor you like, but the bedroom with the second room attached to it is for Harry and his daughter."

Fred started laughing. "We'll pick out our rooms, but you know Harry will want us sleeping with him." He didn't mind, he knew that Harry felt safe with them and that right now he needed them. Harry was putting on a brave face, but he was scared, hurting, and lonely.

He may have only known Harry for a few years, but he felt like he knew him as well as he knew his own twin. Everyone always assumed that Harry was the closest with Ron, but that wasn't true. George and him had been there for Harry from the very beginning when they first spotted him struggling with his trunk on the Hogwarts Express. Right now Harry painfully reminded him of the terrified little first year he first met that flinched whenever someone got close to him. It had taken him, George, and Cedric a long time and a lot of gentle touches whenever they could to teach Harry that not all touch was bad. He would see him through this too, he would be there for Harry every step of the way.

"What's on the third floor?" George asked curiously.

 

 

 

 

 

"There's a training room on the third floor equipped with both muggle and wizard training equipment, two guest bedrooms with a shared bathroom, and a small sitting room. Down here there is the kitchen, dining room, game room, two bathrooms, a sitting room, and a large sunroom off the back. There is also a potions lab in the basement, but don't go down there to brew without running it past me first. You both may have received O's in potions, but I would still prefer you not to blow up the house."

"This place is awesome, I can't wait to explore everything." Fred said as he walked over to one of the massive floor to ceiling windows. "It's like living in the Forbidden Forest," he grinned. "Do you think there are any magical creatures out there?"

"Constant vigilance, boy!" Moody barked loudly. "Don't go wandering around without your wand. So, who the hell is going to cook, I'm bloody starving?"

"I can do it," Harry said softly as he struggled to sit up. Looking to his professor, he smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry for losing it like that."

"Mr. Potter, after everything you went through and after how they treated you, you are entitled to as many breakdowns as you need in order to heal. As you can see, we are at our new home, this is a chance at a fresh start for all of us. It's time to put all those who hurt you behind you, don't let them ruin this for you."

Harry started tearing up. "I'll do my best. I want to make a good life here for Leora and I'm not going to let anyone ruin that."

Severus inclined his head, proud of his new charge. "Moody is right, we need to eat. It was five pm when we left England so that makes it nine am here. Other than a few snacks, we haven't eaten all day."

"Constant vigilance," Moody repeated. "It wasn't worth the risk to eat Molly's cooking. I wouldn't have put it past her to poison the food to keep us there."

Harry smiled bashfully when his stomach rumbled loudly. "Do we even have any good here?" 

"Right, it would help to have food in the house," Severus sighed. "Bill, do you mind running to the local grocery store and picking up some supplies?"

Shaking his head, Harry got to his feet. "No offense, Bill, but do you know how to shop in a muggle grocery store?"

Bill shook his head no. "I was just going to wing it and hope for the best," he confessed sheepishly. "In Egypt I lived off the food served in the tents at the excavation sites and mom was always sending care packages with preservation charms on them. I have been in a muggle store before, but I was always with someone who knew what to do."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I know what to do and what to buy. I always did the grocery shopping and the cooking for my relatives, Leora and I will come with you," Harry said feeling a bit excited. It had been so long since he had been out in the world and here he didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him. Here, he wasn't the delinquent nephew of Petunia Dursley or the Boy-Who-Lived, he was just another person out living his life.

"Harry, you're not strong enough to walk a grocery store, you can barely stand," Bill fretted. He could see how excited Harry was getting, but he didn't want him to collapse or pass out in the middle of a muggle store. "We don't even have a car seat or stroller for Leora," he added, not wanting to hurt Harry's feelings.

Harry dismissively waved his hand as he leaned down and picked his daughter up from the bassinet. "Bill, I'll be fine. I have had to do this in worse shape plenty of times, at least this time I won't have to walk all the way to the store and back. As for a stroller and car seat, you can transfigure them for now. Come on, Bill, it will be fun."

Bill glanced to Severus. "What do you think?" 

Severus gave Harry a hard stare. He was worried about Harry pushing himself, but at the same time he was proud that he wanted to go out. After everything he has been through, he wouldn't blame Harry if he was terrified to leave the safety of the house. "If you take an invigoration draught and promise to take it easy and to listen to Bill, I will let you go. I admit, I don't know what to buy so it's a good thing that at least one of us knows what they're doing."

Harry gave an excited fist bump. This was great, not only was he getting out to get some fresh air for the first time since the third task, but he was also going to get to see his new town. He was in America now, never in a million year did he picture himself living in America. 

Smirking, Severus rolled his eyes at his charge's antics. "While you're gone the rest of us will get the house settled. The goblins did a good job setting up the basics, now we just need to add the finishing touches.

Harry smiled wistfully at his new family. Who would have thought that he would be living with Professor Snape, the most hated and feared professor at Hogwarts? Not only was he living with Professor Snape, but the man was taking on the role as a father figure for him. He should be horrified, but he felt safe and cared for with the professor. For the first time since losing Cedric, he was happy.

***HP

Feeling a thousand times better after taking the invigorating potion, Harry climbed into the backseat of the SUV with his daughter. Leora was wide awake and looking around curiously at her new surroundings. Between his excitement and the potion, he knew that he wasn't going to have any problems getting around the grocery store.

Harry leaned forward so he could see Bill who was pushing some buttons on something that looked similar to a laptop. "What's that?"

"Ah, this is a goblin invention," Bill grinned. "You type in where you want to go and a little map pops up on the screen."

"Like a GPS?"

"A GP what?" Bill asked with a frown.

"Don't worry about it," Harry chuckled. "Where did you learn how to drive?"

"It's a requirement for all curse breakers," Bill explained. "We can't always use magic on the sites so most of the traveling is done via muggle vehicles."

"Cool," Harry smiled, "Hey, Bill, I was thinking, since everyone is starving, how about we pick up a pizza after we're finished shopping?"

"That's fine with me, kid, though I have no idea what a pizza is."

Harry's stomach rumbled loudly again and his mouth started watering. "I have never had a pizza either, I was never allowed any, but my relatives use to order them all the time and they always smelled so good. Uncle Vernon and Dudley would eat an entire pizza each. It's like a big round pie with cheese and tomato sauce on a crust and you can get any topping on them you like, like sausage, pepperoni, and even pineapple. I have always wanted to try one."

Bill clenched his teeth together in anger. One of these days he was going to hunt Harry's relatives down and curse them to hell and back. He didn't know all of what Harry went through with his relatives, but from what he had managed to piece together so far, it seemed that Harry had been neglected and abused. "Pizza sounds delicious, I can't wait to try it."

***HP

"This place is bigger than what I was expecting," Bill said as he grabbed a shopping cart. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Stop fussing," Harry chuckled, though it warmed his heart that Bill cared about him. "I'm fine."

Bill looked around, glad now that Harry had insisted on coming with him. He recognized some things, like fruits, veggies, and meats, but that was about it. There were isles and isles of things that he had no idea what the hell they were. He didn't even know where to start he was feeling so overwhelmed.

"Deep breaths," Harry coached as he bumped his shoulder against Bill's. "How about you let me push the cart while you push the stroller?"

Taking a deep breath, Bill quickly agreed. "Lead the way master muggle shopper."

***HP

With the shopping cart overflowing, Harry slowly made his way towards the checkout. As much as he was enjoying himself, he was starting to feel tired, shaky, and nauseous. It wasn't helping any that he was now carrying Leora because she had started to get fussy in the stroller. She wasn't heavy, but carrying her was definitely exhausting him faster.

"Oh shoot!" Harry cried as he came to a stop.

"What?" Bill asked, rushing to Harry's side.

"I forgot ice cream," Harry whined. "I was saving it for last so it wouldn't melt, but then Leora started fussing and I forgot. I was really craving ice cream too." Other than treacle tart, ice cream was his favorite desert and he had been craving it since before he was rescued from Azkaban. Mrs. Weasley always made and sent up puddings, pies, and cakes, she never made ice cream.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Bill ushered him to the front of the store where there were benches. "Will the two of you be okay here while I run and get you some ice cream?"

"We'll be fine, Bill. This will give me a chance to give Leora her bottle and then hopefully she will fall back asleep.

Bill didn't feel comfortable leaving Harry, especially with how pale he was starting to look, but he was only going to be gone a minute. 

Uncovering his tiny daughter, Harry pulled a bottle out from the diaper bag then discreetly warmed it magically with his hand. At seeing the nipple, Leora's eyes widened as she greedily attacked the nipple.

"Easy there, princess," Harry said lovingly. "Daddy isn't going to take your yummies from you." Leaning forward, Harry kissed his daughter on her forehead.

***HP

Rosalie was fuming! It was her and Edward's turn to do the grocery shopping and Edward was off sulking somewhere being his typical moody self. She hated doing the grocery shopping and being around all the humans. It wasn't like they needed the food, the only reason they shopped was to keep up appearances and blend in. Each week they would take turns doing the shopping then Esme would cook all the food then donate it to the local shelter. Of course her week would fall when Edward was having yet again another internal crisis.

Snatching a cart, Rosalie was relieved to see that the store was mostly empty. There were only a few people milling around and some kid minding his baby sister. Hopefully the angry bitch face she was sporting would be enough to keep the humans away...not that many people approached them anyway. Humans were naturally afraid of them, even if they didn't understand why.

Approaching the young teen and the baby, Rosalie's heart melted when she saw how incredibly tiny the baby was. She had never seen a baby outside of the NICU as small as the one the boy was feeding a bottle to. It was actually shocking and a bit terrifying seeing a baby that small. Every maternal instinct in her rose up and she wanted to bitch out the baby's parents for exposing her to all the nasty germs humans carried. Was a baby that small even allowed to be out of the hospital?

Deciding to get closer so she could get a better look at the wee one, Rosalie froze when the scent of both the boy and baby hit her. The first thing she noticed was that neither one smelled entirely human. They weren't vampire or shifter, but they were most definitely supernatural. They also didn't smell like brother and sister, siblings had a distinctive scent that was easy to recognize. No, the pair smelled like mother and daughter, as if the boy had actually given birth to the child. And the kid was a boy, there was no denying that.

The scent that really confused her and had her totally freaking out on the inside, was the scent of her brother. Both the boy and the newborn reeked of Edward, it was as though they had bathed in Edward's scent. If she didn't know any better, she would swear that the boy was Edward's mated mate and the baby his daughter. That couldn't be though, Bella was Edward's mate and as far as she knew Edward didn't even know this boy. She had never seen this boy around town and no one else in her family had mentioned a new family. 

Pulling herself together, Rosalie walked over to the boy and took a seat on the bench next to him. She instantly felt bad when the boy jumped and violently flinched away from her. She hadn't meant to scare the kid, but his reaction had been a bit on the extreme side. At least she thought that until she got a better look at the kid.

From a distance she had thought the boy to be around eleven, possibly twelve years old, but now getting a better look at him, she figured him to be around fourteen. She also understood now why the kid had reacted so violently to her startling him. It was clear to her that this boy was being abused...severely abused. She could see bruises on the boy's face as well as his neck, and from what she could see, also his arms and shoulders. There were also a lot of scaring, scaring that was faded, but with her supernatural enhanced eyesight they were easy for her to see. Speaking of eyesight, the kid was also wearing an eyepatch over one eye and it looked as though he was having a bit of trouble seeing out of the eye that wasn't covered. Add all that to the fact that the boy was literally a walking skeleton, it didn't paint a pretty picture for her of his home life.

Her heart fell to her stomach at the thought of anyone hurting this boy and his little sister. She didn't know if it was because they both smelled like Edward, but she found herself wanting to protect them. She was going to have to tell Carlisle about this, these kids needed help.

Harry had been so focused on his daughter that he about had a heart attack when someone sat next to him, scaring the living hell out of him. The girl was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, but there was something creepy, something supernatural about her eyes. Her eyes painfully reminded him of Remus' eyes, but they were even more brighter than his. Maybe her eyes only seemed exceptionally bright because she was so pale, an almost unhealthy pale. She looked a lot like a veela, but veela didn't have eyes like that.

Giving the young teen one of her beautiful smiles that always melted Emmett, Rosalie introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Cullen, you must be new to Forks?"

Harry blushed, feeling awkward around such a beautiful girl. He knew that he looked like shit so why was she wasting her time talking to someone as ugly and as broken as him? "I-I'm Harry, and we just moved here today." He was relieved that she hadn't asked to shake his hand, there were only a few people whose touch he was comfortable with. He was comfortable with Cedric's of course, and the there were Fred and George's. He was also learning to get comfortable with Professor's Snape's and Bill's touch.

Rosalie wanted to lean in to get a better look at the baby, but she could tell that her presence was making the kid very uncomfortable. "Your little sister is so adorable and tiny, how old is she?

Harry snorted as he smirked at the supermodel. "Leora isn't my little sister, she's my daughter." He didn't see any reason in lying, Leora was his and he wasn't ashamed at being a father at such a young age. "I know she's tiny, but just a little over a week old and she's doing amazing."

Rosalie tried to hide her shock at hearing the the kid was the baby's father, but she knew that she failed epically. The boy was so young, barely a teen, how could he be a father already? She knew that kids were having sex younger and younger, but this was just insane. Still, the boy didn't smell like the little girl's father, he smelled like her mother. This boy smelled like he had birthed this child, but that was impossible. So many things about these two were impossible, especially the fact that they smelled like Edward.

It took a few minutes, but Rosalie slowly recovered from her shock. "I'm sorry, you just look so I young that I mistook you as her big brother."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay, you didn't offend me. I am young, I won't be sixteen for another six months, but I'm not embarrassed to be her dad. I fell in love and she came from that love, I'll never regret or be ashamed for having her so young."

Rosalie was having hard time believing that Harry was almost sixteen years old, he looked much younger, but she could tell from the steady beating of his heart that he wasn't lying. She was still confused though, Harry didn't smell like the little one's dad.

Smiling softly when his daughter stopping drinking from her bottle, Harry gently lifted her up then draped her over his shoulder so he could burp her. Even though he was slowly regaining his strength, he was still a little nervous handling her. She was just so tiny and breakable, he would die if he ever accidentally hurt her.

Rosalie couldn't take her eyes off of the baby, she was just so tiny and perfect. She would give anything to have a child of her own, being a mother had been all she ever wanted to do in life. Even as a little girl she dreamed of having the perfect husband and being surround by her four perfect children, two little girls and two little boys. Her fiancé Royce had destroyed those dreams when him and his friends raped and beat her and left her for dead. She was grateful to Carlisle for saving her and she loved Emmett with all her heart, but if given the choice, she wouldn't have chosen this life for herself.

Rosalie gasped when the baby opened her eyes and looked right at her. "Her eyes!" She cried softly in disbelief. "I have never seen eyes like hers before, they look like they're sparkling." She didn't know if it was just her wistfully imagination, but she felt as though she was supposed to be in this little girl's and her daddy's life, like the two of them were family.

Harry laid Leora on his lap so Rosalie could get a better look at her. It was strange, normally he didn't like strangers, but there was just something about Rosalie that made him almost comfortable around her. "Her name is Leora Kalila Potter."

Rosalie just couldn't wrench her eyes away from the baby's face, a face that looked so much like her brother's that it was completely freaking her out. How could this little girl not only smell like Edward, but also look like him. "So beautiful," she murmured. "You're very lucky, Harry."

Seeing that Bill was returning with a few tubs of ice cream, Harry bundled Leora up and grabbed his diaper bag. "It was nice meeting you, Rosalie, hopefully I'll get to see you again." Standing up, he was hit with such an intense dizzy spell that his vision completely blacked out and his legs started buckling.

"Harry!" Rosalie cried as she quickly reached out and grabbed him before he could fall. She had never seen someone go so pale so quickly, it was terrifying. Gently as she could, she guided Harry back to the bench while keeping a supporting hand under the baby. Scanning Harry's pale and sweaty face, she noticed that his one good eye wasn't focusing.

"Harry, are you okay?" Rosalie fretted wishing that she had an extra hand so she could call Carlisle for help. She knew that Harry looked bad, but now he looked like he was on death's door. The teen desperately needed to go to the hospital.

***HP

Bill panicked and broke out into a sprint when he saw Harry pass out. In that split second he pictured Harry crashing to the hard floor with Leora pinned under him. He was so relieved when the girl sitting next to him responded quick enough to catch both him and Leora.

Crashing to his knees in front of Harry who was still looking dazed and out of it, Bill cupped his face with both his hands. "Harry! Harry! Can you hear me, are you okay?"

Harry's head was spinning, but he could hear Bill over the ringing in his ears. "M'kay, Bill," he slurred, his chin falling to his chest. "Just need a m'nit."

"Dammit, kit, I knew you should have stayed home." Bill cursed. At seeing Harry's arms shaking, he carefully took the baby from him. "Easy, Harry, I have her," he reassured when Harry started whimpering and blindly reaching out for his daughter.

Bill didn't like how Harry's eye kept rolling to the back of his head or how he was slurring his speech. He didn't know what to do, he had no medical training and he was surrounded by muggles. "Harry, you are far from okay. I need to get you home to Sev."

Taking charge, Rosalie stood up and waved one of the grocery store workers over. "We need to get their things checked out right now," she barked out, glaring at the working and daring her to refuse.

Eyes wide, the worker nodded her then grabbed the cart. "Thank you," Bill said, immensely grateful that the young woman was here to help. "I hate to ask this of you, but do you mind taking the baby for a few minutes so I can carry my brother?" He couldn't believe that he was handing Leora off to a stranger, but he could see that the girl was genuinely concerned for Harry, and he really didn't have any other choice.

Shocked, and with trembling hands, Rosalie took the baby from the red headed man. She couldn't believe that she was getting the chance to hold this precious baby, she just wished that it was under better circumstances. If she could, she would be crying right now. She hadn't held a baby since before she was turned and having a baby in her arms felt incredible, it felt right. 

"Harry, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car then we're going home," Bill informed.

"No!" Harry whined. "Want piszaaaa."

Bill felt bad, Harry had been so excited over buying pizza that he could barely stop talking about it while shopping, but Harry's health was more important than pizza. That, and Severus would have his ass if he didn't bring Harry right home.

"I'm sorry, but pizza is going to have to wait until another night." Bill said, noticing that the groceries had all been bagged and was just waiting for him to pay. Digging in his pocket with one hand, he handed over Severus' Gringott's credit card. Between being the last Prince and one of the most famous and gifted potions masters in the world, Severus was an extremely wealthy man.

"I'll take the bags out to your car," The checkout lady offered kindly.

"Thank you," Bill smiled tightly. "Will you be alright carrying her to the car?" He asked of the young lady who was fussing over Leora.

"Of course, thank you for trusting me," Rosalie said as she basked in the feeling of having a baby in her arms. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry looked horrible and she was worried about him, she would be grinning from ear to ear right now.

"You have to stay close," Bill stressed. The last thing Harry needed was to suffer even more because him and Leora were too far apart.

Rosalie followed the new people out to their vehicle, staying close just like the man asked. She found the request a bit odd, but she was a stranger so he was probably just wanted to make sure that she didn't run off with the baby...which was so incredibly tempting.

After Bill got Harry settled he took Leora from the woman. "Thank you so much for being there and helping."

Rosalie just stood there watching at they drove off feeling incredibly empty. It had felt amazing holding the baby and she could still scent her on her shirt. She said a silent prayer that Harry was going to be alright, but she had a strange feeling that she would be seeing them again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long getting this up. Original version was 5219 words, this new version 8263

Hope you enjoy. Please review.

***HP

 

Bill raced home as fast as he safely could without killing them. Just minutes after leaving the grocery store, Harry had passed out, his body slumped over the bottom of the baby car seat. As hard as he was trying not to panic, he knew that that ship had set sail a long time ago. He started panicking the second he saw how pale and sickly Harry looked while talking with that girl. Thank Merlin that the girl had been there in the first place. He never would have gotten to Harry in time, he was grateful that the girl and been so quick and helpful. He felt guilty that he hadn’t gotten the chance to thank her properly, but at the time all he could think about was getting Harry to Sev.

Turning down their private lane, Bill put the peddle down not having to worry about his speed and other cars. Seeing their house come into view, Bill started laying on the horn to get Sev’s attention. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Sev came rushing out the door before he even had a chance to stop, a look of concern on his face.

“Harry passed out!” Bill yelled as he jumped out of the SUV. Running to Harry’s side, he wrenched open the door then started unbuckling him.

“What happened?” Severus asked as he hurried to get Leora out of the SUV. He was desperate to check on Harry, but they had to get out of the cold first.

Scooping Harry up, Bill took off as fast as he could for the house, his hands shaking. “I don’t know,” he explained shakily. “I left him resting on a bench with Leora at the front of the store for a minute so I could rush to the back for some ice cream, and as I was returning I saw him start pass out. Luckily there had been a young woman talking to him and she was able to catch both him and Leora. When I got to him, his eyes couldn’t focus and his speech was slurred. A few minutes into the car ride he passed out.”

Laying Harry on the couch, Bill straightened up then took Leora from Severus. “I got back as fast as I could without killing us.”

With a frown on his face, Severus waved his wand over the boy, casting a diagnostic charm. “Damn, he has hypoglycemia.” 

“Hypoglycemia, what’s that?” Bill asked making a vow to himself to get some basic medical training. His new family needed him, especially Harry and Leora. Merlin forbid if something were to happen to Severus, he wouldn’t have a clue what to do or who to call in an emergency. Feeling helpless was the worst feeling ever, especially if you had to watch someone you love suffer.

 

“Hypoglycemia is low blood sugar. Harry is still recovering from everything that happened in Azkaban, including starvation, poor nutrition and birthing a baby. His stomach was just starting to get use to eating proper proportions, then today we only had a few snacks. He had a panic attack so I gave him a low dose dreamless sleep, then shortly after he took an invigoration draught. It caused his blood sugar to drop dangerously low." Severus explained as he summoned his medical bag.

“Will Harry be okay?” Fred asked from where he was standing behind Bill with George’s arm draped over him for support.

“He should be fine after I give him a glucose potion, but we will have to closely monitor his blood sugar for a while. I’m not expecting anymore problems, but Harry is so fragile right now that we can’t take any chances.” After spelling the potion directly into Harry, Severus conjured a blanket then gently laid it over him.

Feeling shaky from the fright he just had, Bill turned to his brothers. “Please bring the groceries in from the car and put them away, I’ll sit with Leora.”

Nodding their heads, the twins took off to do as asked. They were worried and wanted to stay with Harry, but they could see how shook up Bill was. 

“Right, so who the hell is cooking now?” Moody asked gruffly.

***HP

Grocery shopping forgotten, Rosalie quickly drove home needing to talk to Carlie about the boy and the tiny baby. She was feeling pretty freaked out and was hoping Carlie could shed some light on some of her questions. Like, why the hell did the boy and the baby smell like Edward? They didn’t just smell like they could be distantly related to Edward, they smelled like mate and daughter. 

Rosalie just couldn’t get her mind off the boy and his daughter. It was going to eat her alive not knowing how the boy was doing. The boy, Harry, had looked extremely unhealthy and fragile, he looked as though he hadn’t eaten a decent meal his entire life. She also feared that the poor boy was being abused, she had seen the scars and bruises and he had flinched at the slightest movement from her. That man that had been with the pair had looked nice and seemed like he truly cared, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. Humans were good at hiding their true nature.

She knew that her mind wasn’t going to settle until she saw with her own eyes that Harry and his baby were safe and happy. She was going to trace their scent later to find out where they lived so she could check on them. Maybe she would even deliver a pizza to the boy, he had seemed truly upset over not being able to get one.

Upon entering the house, she was relieved to see that Edward hadn’t returned from wherever it was he liked to go to when he needed to sulk and brood. Good, she didn’t want him around while she tried to explain what she discovered to Carlisle.

“Rosalie dear, is everything alright?” Esme asked in concern. “Where are the groceries?”

“I didn’t get the chance to shop,” Rosalie said anxiously. “We need to have a family meeting. Now!” She knew that everyone could hear her and that they all would meet in the living room.

With a frown on his face, Carlisle came walking out of his office. “Is everything alright, Rose?”

Rosalie jerkily shook her head no. “No, everything is not alright. Alice, have you received any visions about a new family moving to Forks?”

Alice’s eyes unfocused and her pixie like face screwed up as she tried to see what her sister was talking about. Her visions were subjective and had a mind of their own, but sometimes she could force a vision if she tried hard enough. “No, nothing. I have had no visions about a new family.” It was weird, she always received visions if new people were moving to their territory. The only people she couldn’t get visions of were Jacob Black and his pack of shapeshifting wolves.

“At the grocery store, I met a fifteen year old boy with his week old daughter,” Rosalie explained.

Gasping, Esme’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh my, that’s awfully young. Kids these days are in such a rush to grow up.”

“Carlisle,” Rosalie continued, “this baby was so tiny. I have never seen a baby so small, she looked like she should have been in the NICU, not a germ filled grocery store. She did look healthy though, but not her father. The boy looked horrible, Carlisle, he was skin and bones and covered in scars and fading bruises. There was also something wrong with one of his eyes, he wore a patch to cover it. As we were talking, Harry went to stand up and he almost passed out. Both him and the baby would have fallen if I hadn’t caught them.”

Carlisle pursed his lips, he didn’t like what he was hearing. He normally didn’t like getting involved in human affairs outside of the hospital, but he couldn’t stand child abuse. Many years ago they had a neighbor kid who was being abused by his alcoholic father, never before had he been so tempted to kill a human. 

“Was this boy alone in the store with his daughter?” Carlisle asked in concern. 

“No, there was a red headed man with him,” Rosalie answered. “He claimed to be Harry’s brother, but they didn’t smell like they were related at all. He seemed truly concerned with Harry and he couldn’t get out of the store fast enough with him to get him help, but that’s not what has me freaking the hell out.”

Alarm bells started ringing in Carlisle’s head when he saw how upset his daughter was. Rosalie was fidgeting and wringing her hands in her lap, he hadn’t seen her this worked up since she brought a badly mauled and dying Emmett home begging for him to turn him. Rosalie was always cool, calm, and collected, sometimes a little too much.

“Rose, what can be worse than child abuse?” Esme asked softly. Like with her husband, she couldn’t stand child abusers. When she had been human, her husband had abused her and would have abused their son had he lived. She would like to think she would have killed him before he laid a hand on her precious son, but she had been a different, and very timid woman back then. 

Bringing her hands up to her nose, Rosalie deeply inhaled. If she concentrated hard enough she could still catch a feint whiff of both Harry and his daughter. “Carlisle, both the boy and the baby were covered in Edward’s scent.”

“Maybe Edward ran into them earlier,” Jasper pointed out. “Edward has been gone for hours and Forks is a small town.”

“It wasn’t that kind of scent, Jasper, it was much, much stronger.” Rosalie looked to her father. “Carlisle, it was a strong mate scent that I got from the boy, as though he was Edward’s very much bonded mate. Then the baby, not only did she smell like Edward’s daughter, but she looked a hell of a lot like him too.”

“How can that be?” Esme asked in shock and disbelief. “Is it possible that you just didn’t get a good look at the little one?”

Rosalie smiled softly, he face softening. “Esme, I got to hold her. I got to hold her tiny body in my arms and against my chest and carry her out to their SUV. Her eyes, I have never seen such beautiful and magical eyes in my life. She was amazing, Esme.”

Esme smiled sadly at her daughter. She knew how much her daughter yearned for a child of her own. All Rosalie ever wanted was to be a mother, and to be able to hold a newborn must have been both wonderful, and painful for her.

“This is truly concerning,” Carlisle said as he looked to his family. “I can’t think of any reason why the pair would smell like Edward. It just doesn’t make any sense, not with Bella being Edward’s mate.”

“Carlisle, they smelled stronger of Edward than Bella. Bella just smells like someone who spends too much time with Edward, but Harry and his daughter smelled like family. Speaking of scents, there was also something strange about their scent. Neither Harry nor his daughter smelled completely human.

Jasper perked up at hearing that. “What do you mean?” He asked, the warrior in him on red alert. 

“Their blood didn’t call to me at all,” Rosalie explained as she thought back to the encounter. “I had no desire to even taste their blood. Their blood smelled a bit human, but there was also a wildness to it, like an oncoming lightning storm. It’s really hard to explain, but I have never scented blood quite like it before.”

Jasper got to his feet and started pacing. “Did they feel dangerous? Did you feel threatened at all?” If this new family wasn’t completely human and dangerous, he was going to have to take care of them. He didn’t look forward to hurting an abused boy, but his family’s safety and secrecy came first.

Looking horrified, Rosalie reached out and smacked her brother. “I know what you’re thinking, and don’t even! If you so much as lay a hand on that boy I’ll...”

Sweeping in, Emmett grabbed his mate from behind then turned her away from Jasper. “Easy there, Rose baby, Jasper isn’t going to do anything unless he absolutely has to. You must really like this kid, you’re normally the first one grabbing your torch and pitchfork when it comes to possibly dangerous humans.

Still snarling, Rosalie lowered her head and took a deep, calming breath. “I just feel very protective of them,” she said softly. “I don’t know why, but I’m drawn to them.”

“I believe that we should pay them a visit,” Carlisle announced. “Rose, tomorrow after work and school you and I will follow their scent back to their home and say that you were concerned and wanted to check in on the boy. That way I can check on his condition, as well as see if I can scent Edward of him and the baby.”

Jasper shook his head no. “I don’t like this. If you’re going, then I’m going too so I can get a read on them. You could be walking into a trap, Carlisle.”

Carlisle inclined his head. “Alright, the three of us will go and introduce ourselves to this new family and then go from there. I also think that for now we should keep this from Edward. Until we know what we’re dealing with, there’s no reason to get Edward worked up. He’s under enough stress right now, what with getting ready to marry Bella and everything.”

“As if he won’t be able to pick it out of our minds,” Emmett snorted.

“Just try not to think about this conversation around Edward. If that’s too hard, then when he’s home leave the house.”

“I always sing songs in my head when Edward’s around,” Alice said happily.

After everyone left, Rosalie followed her father into his office. “One more thing, Carlisle, and you’re probably going to think that I have completely lost it, but is it possible for a male to carry a baby?”

Carlisle raised a questioning eyebrow. “Excuse me, Rosalie.”

Rosalie blushed. “I know it sounds absolutely insane, but Harry smelled like he personally birthed that baby. He smelled like the baby’s mother, not her father.”

“That’s physically impossible, Rose, but there is much out there that we don’t know, creatures that you can’t even imagine.” Tomorrow was going to be interesting, he couldn’t wait to meet this boy and his daughter.

***HP

Harry was standing in the currently empty room which would one day be his daughter’s bedroom trying to decide how he would like to decorate it. Right now, thanks to their bond, Leora had to remain with him, but one day he was hoping that she could have her own beautiful room fit for a princess. He just wasn’t sure what the hell to do.

He never had a bedroom of his own, just the cupboard under the stairs and then Dudley’s storage and junk room, he had no clue how to decorate a bedroom for a little girl. He wanted Leora’s room to be special, a place where she will love to play and sleep, but he was a clueless teen boy living in a house with equally clueless men. He wanted to do this on his own, but maybe it would be smarter hire a decorator.

Looking down at his peacefully resting baby in his arms, Harry smiled lovingly. “Don’t worry, Angel, I’ll figure everything out.” With one last look at the empty room, he turned around and headed back to his own room.

It was now early evening on their first day at their new home, and other than the small blip with his blood sugar, he was really happy. Between the potion that Professor Snape had given him and a sandwich that Fred had forced him to eat, he was feeling good and no longer dizzy. He was still pouting a bit over not getting his pizza, he had really had his heart set on it, but there was always tomorrow or another day. 

Sitting down on his bed, he looked around at his own room. His room was pretty bare too, it still needed some personal touches, but the room was incredible. The size of his room was insane, it was bigger than the Gryffindor dorm room he had slept in for four years. The space was a little intimidating after spending his entire life in cramped spaces, including his cell in Azkaban, but he absolutely loved it.

Like with his daughter, he wanted to decorate his room, but pretty much everything that he had owned was gone thanks to his so called best friends. From what Severus had told him, Ron and Hermione had stolen and destroyed almost all his possessions. The only things that they hadn’t destroyed were his father’s invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map, and his broom from Sirius, but that was only because those items were useful to them. Neville, thankfully, had grabbed his photo album before Ron had had a chance to destroy it and had refused to let Ron burn it. Neville knew what it was like to grow up without having parents so he had known how incredibly important that album had been to him.

When Fred and George had learned about what their brother had done, they had quickly stolen his items back and then got Neville to relinquish the photo album. Neville knew that the twins had never believed in his guilt so he had happily handed over the album knowing that it would be safe.

As much as it hurt knowing that Ron and Hermione had destroyed everything he owned, what hurt worse was the loss of his precious Hedwig. George had said that almost immediately after his trial Hedwig had taken off and no one had seen her since. He prayed to Merlin that his first ever friend was safe and happy somewhere and that someday she would return to him.

Eyes scanning his room again, he chuckled when he spotted the pink bassinet beside his bed. Harry thought back to earlier when Moody had transfigured it for him. Who would have thought that the gruff, scarred ex-auror had it in him too imagine such a cute and girly bassinet.

“You have everyone wrapped around that little finger of yours,” Harry said as he kissed his daughter’s tiny cheek, laughing softly when scrunched up her cute little button nose.

Grimacing, Harry felt the now familiar painful tug in his chest. It was his magic, his soul, reaching out looking for their other half, their soul mate. His daughter was helping with the pain, making it easier for him to wake every morning and continue living, but it was still so hard and painful on him. He wanted Cedric, he wanted him so much that it was physically painful for him.

Sniffing back his tears, Harry cuddled his daughter tighter to his chest. “Your daddy loved you so much, little one. He was so happy when he found out that you were growing in my tummy. I’m so sorry that you’ll never get to know him, it’s not fair.”

With one last heavy sigh, Harry got back to his feet. “Enough brooding and feeling sorry for myself, how about we head to the kitchen and cook dinner for everyone?” He asked his daughter. “And while we’re down there, how about we see about hooking you up with a yummy bottle?”

***HP

While Harry cooked for his family, Fred took on the role of godfather and kept Leora happy and entertained. He was making a nice pasta dinner with salad and garlic bread. He hoped everyone would be happy with it, he really wasn’t feeling up to cooking anything more advanced and time consuming.

Placing everything on the table, Harry took a seat, a big cheesy grin on his face. This was so nice, almost perfect. With the exception of Cedric, everyone that he loved and considered family was gathered around talking and eating. These were the people he trusted with his life and he knew that they would never hurt him. Of course eight months ago he thought the same about Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasleys, and Sirius and Remus, but he just knew deep down that he could trust everyone here.

Sitting in his cell in Azkaban he thought that the only way he was ever going to get out was in a body bag. He never imagined that he would be sitting here enjoying a meal with his loved ones and with his precious daughter at his side.

“Potter, what in the hell is this?” Moody grunted holding up a piece of lettuce, wrenching him out of his thoughts.

Harry chuckled. “It’s lettuce, for your salad.” 

Moody magical eye spun madly in its socket. “Boy, do I look like the type of man who eats rabbit food? Where are the meatballs?”

Smiling, Harry grabbed the bowl of meatballs then handed them to the ex-auror. As he watched Moody pile the balls of meat onto his plate, he was glad that he had made a huge pot of them.

With a meatball skewered onto his fork, Moody waved it in the air in front of him. “Now this, boy, is some good cooking. I may just have to move in here.”

“You’re more than welcome to move in,” Harry quickly said. “Leora absolutely adores you.”

Moody peeked into the bassinet, the scars on his face stretching when he smiled. “I just may give that offer some serious thought.”

George let out a loud moan, his eyes closed. “Harry, this is...”

“Better than mom’s cooking,” Fred finished around a mouthful of pasta.

Harry beamed at the compliment. He loved watching people enjoy his cooking, especially people who were grateful, unlike the Dursleys.

Picking up his napkin, Severus dabbed his lips. The twins were right, Harry’s cooking was fabulous. “Harry, tomorrow you and I will go to the muggle hospital to see if there is an eye doctor who can see you. Technically we should call first, but seeing as we don’t have a telephone we’re just going to have to show up and make an appointment.”

Bringing his hand up, Harry fiddled with his patch. “I really hope that they can give me my vision back, I really hate not being able to see out of both my eyes.” With a sad sigh, he started dragging his fork through his pasta, playing with it.

“Stop playing with your food,” Severus added shortly. “You can’t afford to miss a meal.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said shamefully. “I’m just not very hungry.”

Severus pointed to Harry’s plate. “I didn’t ask you if you were hungry, I told you to eat. You will never get better if you don’t eat. Do you want to leave Leora an orphan?”

Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “No! No! I’m sorry! I-I...”

Severus jumped to his feet when Harry started hyperventilating and Leora started fussing in her sleep. “Deep breaths, Harry,” he coached as he pulled a calming drought out from his pocket.

Harry looked desperately to his ex-potions teacher. “Please, I don’t want to leave her. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Harry was trying to calm down, but he just couldn’t. The thought of his baby being an unloved orphan like him did more than just break his heart. It terrified him. Memories of his childhood came crashing down on him, except this time he was picturing Leora instead of him. He pictured Leora locked in the cupboard under the stairs scared, all alone, and begging for her mommy and daddy to save her. He pictured Leora as a toddler sitting on the floor in her soiled diaper, her little tummy aching with hunger as she was forced to watch as everyone else ate at the table. He could see his daughter’s bare and bony back as a belt came down on it over and over and over again, tearing open the skin and leaving permanent scars.

Harry was ripped out of his horrible visions when someone yanked him out of his chair and laid him out on the floor. Hearing his daughter screaming in the background, his magic started to whip wildly around the room looking for the person who was hurting his baby.

“Dammit, Potter, that’s enough.” Severus yelled as he struggled to hold his thrashing, hyperventilating charge down. Harry needed to calm down before he destroyed the house and brought it down on top of them.

Harry yelled when he felt a sting like a bee sting on his leg. The pain was enough to bring him out of his meltdown long enough for Severus to force a calming drought down his throat.

“A stinging hex! Really, Moody, was that necessary,” George grumbled not sure if he should be mad, or laughing. He hated seeing Harry in pain, but his magic was destroying the house. It was just kind of funny seeing Mad Eye whip out his wand with his left hand to curse Harry while shoving a meatball into his mouth with his right hand. Moody had been so nonchalant about the whole thing. 

Sobbing, Harry buried his face in Severus’ neck. “Please, I want Cedric. It hurts so bad, make it stop. I-I can’t do this without him. Please, please make the pain stop.”

Severus had to swallow the lump in his throat, Harry’s raw and painful pleas were tearing at his heart. He knew that the boy was suffering the loss of his soul mate, he just hadn’t realized how much of an act Harry had been putting on. Harry had been putting on a brave face, acting like he was okay, but the boy was far from okay. He wished that there was something that he could do to help, but even taking Harry’s memories of Cedric away wouldn’t stop his suffering. Harry’s pain was soul deep. Soul mates were not supposed to live without the other.

Harry clung desperately to Severus’ robes as tears poured from his eyes. “Please, I’ll do anything you want, just please let him come back. Take me! Take me instead of Cedric, it’s my fault that he’s dead. I’m the one that convinced him to take the cup together, it’s all my fault. Please, Leora needs him.”

At hearing sniffling coming from behind him, Severus turned to see both Fred and George clinging to Bill with tears in their eyes. Even tough as nails Moody had his head bowed, the wand in his hand trembling. Everyone in the room was feeling Harry’s pain, it was a heart wrenching scene.

Wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy, Severus started rocking him from side to side. “Shhh, Harry, the loss of Cedric isn’t your fault and you blaming yourself would only be hurting him. I know it’s hard and that you’re in pain, but you need to calm down for Leora. The bond is making it so she can feel your pain and you’re hurting her.” Severus felt like shit using the baby to get Harry to calm down, but short of stunning Harry, he didn’t know what else to do.

“Shit!” Severus cursed when he looked back down and saw that Harry was bleeding from the nose. As if dealing with his own emotions weren’t enough, the poor boy was also having to deal with everyone’s emotions around him. Looking to the twins, he signaled for one of them to help ground him

“Harry!” George cried as he rushed to his brother and grabbed his hand. 

Eyes swollen and bloodshot, Harry looked up at George, his nose still bleeding. “Please, George, please make the pain go away. My heart hurts so bad without him. I need him, I can’t live without him.”

“I know it hurts, brother,” George sniffed. “I know it hurts, but you have to stay strong, Leora needs you.” At hearing that, Harry started crying louder and harder.

“Can’t you give him a dreamless sleep or something?” Fred asked as he cuddled Leora to his chest in an attempt to calm her down. This was just too much. Harry’s cries were killing him.

“I wish I could, but he had one earlier and they’re extremely addicting. The calming drought should be helping, but he’s just too distraught. I’m sorry, but he’s just going to have to come out of this on his own.”

Moving to the front of his charge, Severus took the boy’s face into his hands. “Harry, look at me.” When that didn’t work, he lightly tapped him on his cheek. “Come on, Harry, I need you to focus on my voice for me.”

“Pleeease!” Harry wailed pathetically. “Gods, please make it stop.” Rolling on to his side away from George, he vomited his dinner onto the floor.

Vanishing the mess, Severus conjured a bowl of cool water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, he started running it over Harry’s neck and flushed face. “Come on, Harry, come back to us,” he said soothingly as he patted the boy’s swollen eyes with the cool cloth.

Exhausted, Harry curled into a fetal position then cried himself to sleep. Running his hands over his tired face, Severus slumped back against the chair that was behind him. He was relieved that Harry had cried himself to sleep, he just wished that he could have done more for him. He hated feeling helpless.

Moody cleared his throat. “There has never been a documented case of one soul mate surviving the death of the other. We don’t know what the consequences of him surviving will be.”

“What do you mean by consequences?” Fred asked shakily.

Moody looked grim when he answered. “That wasn’t normal what we just witnessed. Harry isn’t just grieving the loss of his mate, that boy was in actual physical pain. There’s something not right going on and I’m worried.”

Severus couldn’t help but a agree with the ex-auror. What he had just witnessed was not normal at all.

***HP

Sitting on Bella’s bed, Edward flipped through the bridal magazine she had left out while he waited for her to finish cleaning up her’s and Charlie’s dinner. He could tell by the wear of the pages that Bella had looked through this magazine multiple times.

Bella and him were getting married in just a few short months, he should be feeling excitement, Bella was his mate and he loved her with all his heart, but something just felt off to him. He was thrilled to finally be marrying her, he just wished that he knew what the hell was the matter with him. He was getting ready to marry the girl of his dreams, but he could feel a pull coming from somewhere else.

Closing the bridal magazine, he tossed it away from him then rested his head in his hands. What the hell was going on? Two weeks ago he was flying high on cloud nine and he had no doubts in his mind that he wanted to spend his immortal life with Bella. Bella was his everything, he had even been ready to die when he had thought that she had killed herself by jumping off a cliff. He loved Bella more than anything else in this world and he couldn’t imagine life without her. Why now was he having doubts?

Hearing Bella coming up the stairs, he waited until she was in the room before grabbing her and kissing her with everything that he had in him. Backing her up, he picked her up then pressed her against the wall, his body pushing against hers. Relief washed over him when he felt his body responding to the feel of her soft body and her breasts pressing against his chest. A moan escaped him when he felt her delicate hands in his hair as she kissed him back just as passionately.

All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through his chest, dropping him to his knees. He had never felt pain like this before, not even when he had still been human. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he brought them up to his chest and started rubbing it. He felt this intense pull, like someone out there desperately needed him, was calling out to him.

“Edward, what’s wrong?” Bella asked, dropping to her knees next to her fiancé. Grabbing his shoulders, she started shaking him. “Please, Edward, you’re really scaring me.”

Edward tried to answer Bella, but the pain was too great. Was it possible for vampires to have heart attacks? This pain was even worse than Jane’s gift. “Carlisle,” he mumbled as he struggled to get to his feet. He needed Carlisle, he would know what to do. He was almost completely upright, when everything went black on him and he fell back to the floor. Giving up, he just laid there panting, trying to will the pain away.

“Oh god!” Bella sobbed as she grabbed her cell phone then quickly called Carlisle.

Edward was startled when he started to hear a voice, a voice that sounded like it was coming from the other end of a very long tunnel. At first he couldn’t make out what the voice was saying, but gradually the voice started to get louder. The voice sounded like a young man, a young man who was crying and begging. He could hear him begging someone by the name of George to please make the pain go away. He was calling out to someone named Cedric, crying how much his heart hurt without him.

Edward was a mind reader, but this was different than anything he had ever experienced before. This was different and it was freaking him out.

Edward slowly became aware of someone smacking his cheek. Confused, he cracked his eyes open to see his father’s concerned face hovering above him. “What happened?” He slurred feeling weak and disoriented but thankfully not in as much pain as he had been.

“I was hoping you could tell me, son. I was at home reading when Bella called frantic saying that you were having some kind of fit. She thought you were dying so I rushed over only to find you on the floor gasping for breath, twitching, and not responding to me. I admit, you even freaked me out. I have never seen anything like it in a vampire.”

Edward shakily sat up but he was still feeling too weak and shaky to try standing. “I-I don’t know what happened. One minute I was kissing Bella and the next minute I had this horrible pain in my chest. It literally felt like someone was reaching into my chest and squeezing on my heart. I then heard a voice, it sounded like a boy, and he was crying and pleading. I-I wanted to help him, I could feel something tugging at me, urging me to go to him. Carlisle, what’s happening to me?”

Taking his son’s hand, Carlisle helped him to his feet, steadying him when he started swaying. “I don’t know, son, but let’s get you home so I can give you a full checkup.” Carlisle couldn’t help but wonder if Edward’s strange fit had something to do with the mystery boy that Rosalie insisted smelled like his son’s mate. He couldn’t think of any kind of natural sickness or disease that could bring down a vampire, they were immune to everything.

Bella wrapped herself around Edward’s arm not caring that Edward was already having a hard time supporting himself. “I’m coming too,” she insisted.

***HP

Harry woke in a blind panic, damn near launching off the bed. He had slept the entire night through, something he hadn’t been able to do because of Leora. He had been getting up three to four times a night to feed and change her, but last night she hadn’t woken him once. 

Heart pounding, he almost broke his neck in his haste to look into the bassinet to check on his baby. When he saw that it was empty he almost screamed for help, but hearing a soft cooing coming from the other side of the room stopped him. Turning around, all the panic drained out of him when he spotted Fred at the changing table dressing Leora in a tiny, purple, frilly dress with matching hair bow.

“You alright, Harry?” Fred asked with a frown.

Breathing heavily, Harry nodded his head. “She didn’t wake me last night. I-I panicked there for a minute thinking...”

“George and I took turns looking after her last night,” Fred explained as he picked his goddaughter up then carried her over to Harry. “You were in pretty bad shape last night, you needed your sleep.”

Harry could feel how swollen, sore, and crusty his eyes were. He really didn’t remember too much from the night before, and he really didn’t want to. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he took his daughter from Fred. 

Sitting down next Harry, Fred pulled him into his arms. “Please don’t apologize for last night, there’s nothing to apologize for. Harry, you are grieving the loss of your soul mate, I can’t even imagine the pain that you are in. We want to help you, but we can only help you if you allow us. Don’t try to act like you’re fine and bottle everything up, all that does is cause you to eventually explode, like you did last night. We are here for you, Harry, you don’t have to pretend.”

"I miss him so much." Harry sniffed struggling to hold back his tears. 

“I know you do.” Fred said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I wish I had some magic words that I could say to make you feel better, but sadly I don’t. I do though have some juicy gossip if you want to hear it.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Harry lifted his head off of Fred’s shoulder. “Gossip, here?”

Smirking, Fred nodded his head. “I saw Bill sneaking out of the great dungeon bat’s bedroom early this morning looking well and truly fucked. My brother was even sporting quit a noticeable limp.”

“Shut up!” Harry cried, his face lighting up. “Is this a prank?” At seeing the serious look on Fred’s face, Harry’s jaw almost hit the ground. “Oh Merlin, you’re not joking are you?”

“Nope!” Fred grinned, popping the p loudly. “My brother and your new daddy are playing hide the wand in the chamber of secrets.”

Harry started laughing uncontrollably. “Oh shit, maybe that’s why Snaps has been so nice lately?”

“Well, he isn’t going to be nice much longer if you don’t get up, get a shower and get dressed.” Fred snorted.

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. “Why do I have to get dressed? What’s going on?”

“Did you forget? Snape is taking you to the muggle hospital to see if there’s a doctor that can look at your eye.” Plucking the sleeping baby out of Harry’s arms, Fred looked lovingly down at her. “That’s why I dressed this one up all nice and pretty. Now I’m the lucky one who gets to sit in the bathroom with you with Leora and admire your fine ass, so get up and get it moving.”

Harry playfully cried in outrage. “You don’t look at my ass.”

“Too right you are I don’t,” Fred said with a wink. “And I don’t know anything about that birthmark on your left ass cheek that looks freakishly like the sorting hat.”

Harry’s face turned redder than Fawkes’ feathers. “I don’t have the sorting hat on my ass,” he defended weakly, knowing damn well that he did have a birth mark that did kinda, sorta, look like the sorting hat.

Fred wagged his bushy orange eyebrows up and down. “If you’d like, I can trace it for you with my finger, or maybe even see if Bill has a camera I can use to take a picture of it.”

Hands clamped over his backside, Harry started backing up towards his bathroom. “You stay away from my ass, Fred Weasley, or else I’ll get a picture of the snitch shaped birthmark you have on your ass.”

“Oh, Harry, if you want to look at my fine ass, you don’t need a picture. I’ll bare it and share it anytime you like.”

Choking on his laughter, Harry turned and rushed into the bathroom, quickly stripping down then flying into shower before Fred could follow him into the bathroom. Despite their teasing and pranking, he loved Fred and George, they had been his rock even before Cedric came into his life. He was so glad that he still had them, he could imagine his life without them in it.

***HP

Carlisle was just washing up after seeing his last patient of the day when he caught Edward’s scent. Looking to his clock, he frowned when he saw the time. Edward should still be in school and it wasn’t like him to leave school without alerting him first.

After yesterday’s strange attack, he had been very concerned for his son. He had spent the entire night looking through ancient books written by vampires that he had acquired during his time with the Volturi, but he had found nothing that even came close to describing what happened to his son at Bella’s.

Quickly drying his hands off, Carlisle rushed out of his office to find his son. It didn’t take him long to track his son’s scent down, but he froze in both shock and disbelief when instead of finding Edward, he found a young boy with a baby sitting in the waiting room.

This had to be the boy that Rosalie had ran into the day before and now he could understand why she had been so upset. The boy reeked of Edward, it was as though Edward had rubbed his scent into every inch of the boy’s skin. It didn’t make any sense, and it worried and confused him, but this boy smelled like Edward’s mate.

Stepping forward, he took a closer look at the boy. Rosalie’s concern for him had been justifiable, the boy looked horrible. He was too skinny, sickly looking, and he could see from where he was standing the scars and fading bruises. Curious, he approached the pair. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Carlisle Cullen,” Carlisle introduced his eyes taking in the incredibly small baby in the stroller, but sadly he couldn’t get a good look at her seeing as she was all bundled up. “Is there something I can help you with today?”

Harry inhaled deeply noticing immediately that there was something different, something not entirely human about the man. “Uhm, I-I’m Harry and I’m just waiting on my guardian. He went to see about scheduling an appointment for me with an eye doctor.”

This close Carlisle could easily see the signs of abuse in the boy. Harry was nervous, fidgety, refused to make eye contact with him, kept himself hunched over and small looking as if he expected to be hit, he reeked of fear, and he looked as though he was about to bolt from the room. 

“Well, that’s not my area of expertise, but if you’d like, I can take a look at it for you.” Carlisle offered anxious to give the boy an exam. The boy was in desperate need of help, and the fact that he smelled like his son, like family, he was already feeling protective of him.

Harry knew that this man wasn’t human, but he couldn’t figure out what he was. Looking nervously around, he was hoping to spot Severus coming to his rescue, but he didn’t see him anywhere. “I-I think I better stay here and wait for my guardian. He ordered me to stay put and seeing as he’s in a rare good mood, I really don’t want to go disobeying him and pissing him off.” Harry smiled up at the man showing him that he was just joking, but the man’s yellow eyes, eyes that reminded him of Remus’, sent a painful jolt to his heart. It was stupid of him, but he missed Sirius and Remus.

“I think, seeing as your guardian brought you here to be looked at, that he wouldn’t mind you letting me take a peek under your patch.” He was desperately trying to see the baby, curious to see if she looked like Edward like Rosalie said, but the boy had her wrapped up nicely and sleeping in her stroller. She did smell like his son though, his son’s biological daughter.

“Cullen,” Harry mumbled thoughtfully. “Are you related to Rosalie Cullen by any chance?” Now that he looked closely, he could kind of see a resemblance, especially the eyes. 

“Yes, Rose is my daughter,” Carlisle said proudly. “You must be the Harry she came home talking about yesterday. Rose was very concerned about you, I believe she plans on visiting you after school today. Between you and me, I think she just wants to see your little one again. Rosalie has a huge soft spot for kids.

Grinning, Harry started to relax. The man may not be all human, but he seemed extremely nice and caring. He was also a muggle doctor so he couldn’t be that dangerous. He was also Rosalie’s dad and he had felt a connection with the beautiful blonde yesterday. “Rosalie was very kind to me yesterday. I’m getting over being very sick and when I got dizzy yesterday, she caught me and my daughter before I could drop her. If it hadn’t been for her, Leora could have been seriously injured.”

“I’m glad my daughter was there for you,” Carlisle said kindly. “Usually Rosalie has a hard time making new friends, but she really liked you. So how about you let me take a look at that eye? If I can’t help you, I can refer you to a specialist who can.”

“Okay,” Harry gave in, “but I think we should wait for my guardian. He can be very protective of me and I don’t want to worry him.” Harry knew that if Snape came back and found him missing, the man would flip out and tear the hospital apart looking for him. He liked having someone worry about him so much, it made him feel safe and cared for.

“Seeing as I’m done seeing patients for the day, I can wait for your guardian.” Carlisle said with a warm smile, not wanting to upset the boy.

Harry was relieved that the doctor was okay with waiting for Severus. He really wanted his eye looked at, but without Severus he wasn’t comfortable letting someone else look at him. 

Carlisle took a seat next to the boy still trying to sneak a peak at the baby. “So how old is the little one?”

Before Harry could answer the doctor, Leora started fussing in her stroller. Uncovering his daughter from the mound of blankets that Fred insisted that she needed, he lifted her from the stroller then laid her in his arms.

Shocked, Carlisle was rendered speechless. Uncovered the baby’s scent was twice as strong and the perfect mix of both the boy and his son. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened when he saw how much the little girl looked like his Edward. How was this possible? All signs pointed to this beautiful little girl being his son’s daughter...his granddaughter.

Even though Harry was seeing to his daughter, he hadn’t missed how the doctor tensed or how he was looking at Leora as though he had just seen a ghost. “Dr. Cullen, are you okay?”

Carlisle numbly nodded his head. “Forgive me, Harry, I was just shocked when I saw how small your daughter is. Did her mother carry her to term?” Thanks to his enhanced vampire senses, he could tell that her lungs were clear and her heart rate perfect, and judging by the way she was attacking her bottle, she was happy and healthy and had a great appetite.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, he was never really good at lying. “She...she was delivered a week or two early, but despite her small size she is perfectly healthy. She’s such a good baby, she’s always happy and hardly ever cries.”

“Well, if it isn’t Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I sure as hell didn’t expect to find you here.”

Carlisle lunged to his feet at hearing a voice that he hadn’t heard since the boy left for his seventh year of schooling and never returned. “Severus! Severus Snape, is it really you?” Not waiting for an answer because he would know the boy he had come to love like a son’s scent anywhere, he rushed to the man and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Harry was feeling shocked and confused and that confusion only grew when Severus embraced the man back. He had never seen Professor Snape hug anyone, not even Bill who according to Fred was sleeping with his guardian.

“Severus,” Carlisle whispered reverently, his voice cracking. “It’s damn good to see you, son, but why the hell do you smell like a vampire?”


End file.
